Second Chances and New Beginnings
by Sandra3
Summary: What happens to Nick and Natalie after "Last Knight."


Second Chances and New Beginnings 2

This is my second attempt at FK Fan Fiction.

And as always, I do not own the rights to the song I mention "You've made me so very happy" by the Three Degrees, nor any character from Forever Knight, nor any episode I have mentioned in this story. There are several characters that I have written in this story, that are mine. All others are the property of Sony/Tri-Star, Paragon, James Parriott, Barney Cohen, and etc.

Now, on to this interpretation of "Last Knight."

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

By

Sandra Ferrell

sef11@bellsouth.net

"Well, partner glad to have you back," Tracy, replied to her partner Nick, as she took her place in the front seat of his 1962 Caddy. She put on her seatbelt, then looking in Nick's direction, said with a wink, "Did you and Nat have a good time on your week off?"

"Yes we did, thanks for asking."

"Then, I'm guessing the cure is working."

"Yes. Slowly, but I can feel the changes, every time Nat and I make love."

"Ok," Tracey said, as her face began to turn red with embarrassment. "That's a little more than I really wanted to know."

"Sorry, Trace, I'm just so happy."

"I can see that, but we do have work to do."

"Ok, I get your drift, so what's been going on while I was on vacation?"

Tracy took out several piece of paper from her purse and pointed to them. "We have been quite busy. Two murders in three days, and we still have no idea what the connection is."

"Well, start from the beginning."

"Ok. The first victim was a lawyer by the name of Clarence Birdsong, who had only lived here about 6 months. He and his wife moved here from Winnipeg. The second victim was a lawyer from a law firm in Toronto by the name of Gary Wallace, with no connection, or none we can find from the first victim."

"What about the fact they were lawyers?"

"We thought about that, but according to the records, they had never met at a law firm, or even in a case."

"Sounds odd. We sure they are connected?"

"Yep, forensics verified both bullets were fired from the same gun." 

At that moment, they were interrupted by a female voice coming from their Radio. "81 Kilo, 81 Kilo. Man fond dead in his front yard at 121 Whitman Rd." 

Tracy took the mike in her hand and pushed in the button. "This is 81 Kilo, we're in route." Nick put his blue light on the dash, then made a left turn.

Nick parked the caddy as close to the crime scene as he could, which was a block away from the crime scene tape. They exited the car snuggled up in their winter coats, and began to walk toward the crime scene tape, when Nick stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Nick? You find something?"

"No, it's just I didn't expect for Nat to be here."

Tracy moved her head around trying to see what he was talking about, because they were at least a half block from the crime scene. "Do you mind telling me how you know she's here? We haven't even made it to the crime scene yet."

"Sorry, Trace. I can hear her heartbeat."

"Oh! Is it really that distinctive?"

Actually everyone's is, even yours," He replied as they got closer to the crime scene.

"But, why shouldn't she be here? Isn't that her job?"

"Of course, Trace. But, Nat's not due into work until tomorrow night. She's suppose to be at her apartment, finishing packing up the rest of her things."

"Why the rush?"

"Her lease is up on Sunday, and they already have a new tenant in line; they're moving in on Monday morning, and we were hoping to spend some quiet time together this weekend, instead of clearing out the rest of her apartment." 

"Do you need any help? I'm available. And I'm sure you can find some able bodies at the precinct."

"Thanks for the offer, Trace. I think we can get it all done by the deadline, but if we find we can't, we may take you up on the offer."

"Well, I'm just glad you two are finally getting together. And I can say I was a might confused about your reluctance to act on it. That is, until the night I was shot."

"Trace, I told you before I was sorry for not telling you, but it was far to dangerous knowing about any others, but Vachon."

"I know, Nick. I had time to stew in the hospital, but I remembered something Vachon told me."

"What's that?"

"He said knowing about him was dangerous. And, he told me there were a group of people, Vampires, who would kill me, if I knew about them."

"Yes. That, would be the Enforcers. I told you about them, while you were in the hospital. Remember?

"Yes, but is Nat in Danger too?"

"Not really. She does know about more of us, but she has also helped to protect our secret in the past when several Rogue Vampires killed, including a couple LaCroix was responsible for. And, she did come up with the cure for the fever."

"Oh. I was wondering about that," she replied as they made their way through the crime scene tape, and in Nat's direction. She was bundled up in her long winter coat leaning over a male body sprawled out on the grass, his head lying in a pool of blood. And surprisingly, Nick found he was in complete control. His normal blank crime scene face was now replaced with a big grin, as he approached Nat and put his hands around her waist. She looked up and kissed him on the side of the cheek, then looked down at the body. 

"So, Ms. Lambert? What do we have?"

"Well, Mr. Knight, what we have here is Mr. Larry Henderson, age 45." She looked over at Tracy. "I'm assuming you talked to him about the crime spree while we were gone?" Tracy shook her head up and down. "Well, from what Carol told me about the cases, it sounds like another one, but I won't know until we get the ballistics results back." 

"Who found him, Nat?"

"His wife," Nat replied. She pointed to a very distraught woman wrapped up in a blanket crying profusely, with a female office, comforting her. "She's the one sitting with Johnson."

"Trace? Can you go over and talk to the wife? I need to talk to Nat about something."

"Sure thing, Nick," Tracy replied, as she walked over to Mrs. Henderson. 

After Tracy was out of earshot, Nick looked at Nat, with a concerned look on his face. "Nat, what are you doing here? Isn't this suppose to be your day off so you could get the rest of your apartment cleared out?"

"A day off, when the worst case of flu in the history of the city, hits all at once?"

"Who's sick now?"

"Peter, Grace, John, Bobby, Eddie and Jeff. I was the only one left, and the only one of the coroner's staff that had the hindsight to get a flu shot." He pulled her close to him, and hugged her hard. "So," She said sighing. "It looks like we might have to spend the weekend packing, instead of doing other things. If I could work at my place tonight, I would have at least some of my stuff packed up, but now…"

"Don't worry about it Nat, we'll get it all moved out, one way or the other. And, Trace volunteered to help, if we need it." 

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I told her if we didn't have your apartment cleared out before Friday, we would have to spend the entire weekend doing it, instead of enjoying the time together. And as much as you and I have gone through to get together and to find a cure, she doesn't want anything as minor as that, to keep us from finding it."

"She is a very sweet, person."

Yes, but there are a couple of other reasons I wanted her to go talk to Mrs. Henderson."

"Ok, Nick, what's on your mind," Nat asked, concerned. 

"You did say Larry Henderson, didn't you?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

Nick looked at the face of the body and shook his head up and down, then said, "Yes, and so do you."

She looked down at the body, and replied, "Are you sure? I don't remember…Roger Jamison's Lawyer," She said bitterly.

Nick sighed, then looked Nat in the eyes. "Yeah, I feel that way about him, too." He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Are you all right with this?"

"Yeah, but do you think this could be connected with that case?"

"I honestly don't know Nat, because I'm in the dark, as much as you are. I'll let you know more about it, after Tracy and I sit down and go over the facts of all the cases involved."

"You know what I can't believe about us?" Nat asked.

"What's that, my love?"

Everyone knew how we felt, except for us."

"I know, even LaCroix. And, that's what I really needed to talk to you about."

"Nick, what is it?" She said whispering.

"LaCroix is back in town and back to his old tricks, trying to convince me it's time to move on. Away from you."

"Nick, I thought we had this all over with the last time?"

"I did too, Nat. I did too."

FLASHBACK TO LAST KNIGHT

LaCroix rose the stake over his head, and said, "Damn you Nicholas. He then struck it, but missed Nick's heart and hit the floor with such force, it drove the point into the concrete floor.

"Please LaCroix," Nick begged. "I can not live in this world, knowing she is not with me. Please."

"I will never understand this obsession you have with mortality. It is a weakness; no mater what I say or do, you always come back to it. No mater what form of torture I bestow on you, you always embrace mortality with more vigor than before. For 768 years it has been like this, but no more. I will never understand it, but I will not bother you again until the day your beloved, weak mortal toy is dead. But at that time, you will come back to me. That is the deal. Take it, or die at my hands here and now."

"She is dead, LaCroix. You know this," He said sadly.

"She is not. She is alive, but barely. Get her to a hospital, and she may live. But remember our bargain."

"You already made one with me. If I love a mortal, you would kill her," Nick replied bitterly.

"I know Nicholas, but you are no use to me, if you are brooding about this weak creature; what you see in her, I will never know. She is just a weak mortal, who will eventually die. But, we do have a new bargain. You will come back to me, when she dies."

"Do you agree?"

Nick thought about it for a split second and said the only thing he could say. "Yes," through clinched teeth. 

After LaCroix flew away through the skylight, Nick leaned down and gently picked up Natalie in his arms, then flew out of the skylight, also. 

Nick flew over the city to the entrance to the hospital emergency room. The wounds on her neck had stopped bleeding, but the blood was smeared across her neck and on Nick's shirt. As Nick ran through the emergency room door, He called out, "Help! Please! She's bleeding, and has lost a lot of blood!"

"My God," The orderly, responded. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She's a friend. I came home from work, and found her like this on the floor of my home. Please help!" The orderly took her in his arms and placed her on a gurney, as a whole team of doctors circled around her and wheeled her into an examining room. Nick began to walk into the room with her, but one of the doctors, with a nametag that said Dr. Whitmire, held up her hand. "I'm sorry, you can not come in."

"Listen," He said as he took out his badge and showed it to her. "I'm Detective Knight, with Metro PD. She is Natalie Lambert, with the corner's office. As soon as she wakes up, I need to talk to her and find out what happened."

"Sure, thing Detective," Dr. Whitmire, replied.

Nick walked out of the room and sighed, then went straight to the phone. 

Within a half-hour, almost the entire 96th and the entire coroner staff was there, giving Nick their support, including Captain Reese, who placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nick? What happened?"

Nick sighed deeply, then sat down in one of the chairs, and Reese sat down beside him. "I don't know Captain. I got home from work, and I found her lying in what looked like a dead heap, in the middle of the floor of the loft. I still don't know how I functioned with my mind telling me she was dead, but somehow my instincts took over, and I felt for her pulse and was relieved she still had one. It was weak, but still there. I knew I could get here faster than an ambulance, so I took her in my arms, and carried her to the Caddy," he lied. Giving a slight grin, he said, "Sirens do have their advantages." 'And,' he said to himself, 'The ability to fly.'

"Ok, Nick. If you never talked to Natalie, then you haven't heard the news yet." 

"What news?" He said feigning surprise, knowing Reese was about to tell him Tracy had died.

"Tracy," He said sadly. "She died earlier tonight. I called up Natalie when I couldn't get a hold of you. I imagine that's why she was at your place." Nick sighed deeply, then fell back into the chair. "Nick, if I can be of any help, please let me know."

"Thanks Capt. Right now, just pray for her, ok?"

"You got it Nick," Reese replied, as a nurse walked up to him, with a very confused look on her face. 

"Captain Reese?" The Nurse inquired.

"Yes," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

I don't think you can do anything for me, but I think I may have some very good news for you."

"Why? Is Ms. Lambert up for talking already?"

"Hum? I do not know about that. I'm Nurse Carson. I was the Nurse in charge, when Detective Vetter was pronounced dead?"

"Yes, I remember you. Is there a problem? You haven't lost her body, have you?"

"No sir, but I just got a frantic call from the morgue. Your detective's body just 5 minutes ago, sprang up from the gurney she was laying on, and demanded to know 'Why am I in the morgue, with all these dead bodies!' 

"She what?" Both Nick and Reese replied. "She's alive?" Reese finished, with his mouth wide opened. 

Nick lowered his head into his hands, then turned his head toward the Nurse, looking up to her. "Is she all right? I mean, is she suffering from any strange ailments?"

"Not from what they told me. She has been taken to room 521, in the ICU. I just thought you might like to know."

"Yes, thank you Nurse Carson. Tell ICU, I'm on my way," Reese said to her, as she walked toward the elevators.

"Capt.?" Nick replied. "I need to see her too, but I need to go look in on Nat, first. I'll be up, shortly."

"Ok," Resse replied as he patted Nick on the shoulder, then headed for the elevator.

Nick walked over to the curtain where Nat was, and asked the nurse, ""How is she?"

"Surprisingly well," She replied. "We thought she had lost a lot of blood from the blood we found on her neck and your shirt and the dept of the wound, but she didn't loose as much as we thought. She'll be fine, so don't worry. But she will be unconscious for a couple of hours."

"Can I see her for a second?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Please. I'm as close to family as she has here. I'll only be a minute. I just need her to know I'm here and I care. I've got to go to another floor and visit my injured partner in the ICU, but I can't go until I can tell Dr. Lambert, I'll be back soon."

"Ok," The nurse replied. She new it was against policy for someone other than family to be there, but the fact she had already been told she had no family in town, combined with the look on the young detectives face, changed her mind. He was scared to death Dr. Lambert would die. It was apparent he was deeply in love with Dr. Natalie Lambert, and his presence could only help her patient to know someone was there, who loved her. And Detective Nicholas Knight apparently loved the Doctor, very much. "Ok, but only for a minute."

"Thank you," Nick replied, as he walked into Nat's room. He walked cautiously over to her bed, looked down at her, then sighed deeply. He found a chair in the room and put it next to the bed and sat down, holding her hand in his and caressing it gently. He began to whisper very softly. "I'm sorry Nat. If it takes my whole life, I will make this up to you, by staying by your side and never letting you go. LaCroix has agreed to leave me alone for a while, so that is out of the way for now, so maybe there is hope for us, after all. I do love you. Always remember that. Please come back to me Nat, you are my life." He sighed then continued with, "I have to leave you for a while but I'll be back, hopefully before you wake up." He kissed her gently on the side of the cheek, then rose and headed for the door.

Nick walked out of the room, surprised to see Reese still there. "I thought you were going on up?"

"I was, but I thought I would wait for you, to see how Nat is doing."

"Well, she looks good. The Nurse said she didn't lose a lot of blood, but she is unconscious for now, and will probably be that way for an hour or so. Just long enough to go check in on Tracy."

When they entered the room, Tracy was busy eating some supper. "Nick? Captain? Hi," she replied cheerfully. "What is going on? First I find myself in the morgue with all of those dead bodies, and then they bring me here, performing every test in the book. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Trace," Nick replied. "You were shot at the precinct. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do Nick," she said with a little annoyance. "But the morgue!"

"You were pronounced dead," Reese replied, "About an hour ago, and they brought you down there. And 10 minutes ago, one of the nurses on that floor found us in the emergency room and told us you were alive. I can tell you, it was quite a shock for them to tell me you weren't."

"Yes, for me too. Capt.? Can I talk to Nick in private?"

"Sure thing, Tracy. I better get on the phone, and tell your father the good news."

After Reese was completely out of the room and out of earshot, Tracy crossed her arms in front of her and then asked, "Ok, partner, is their something you want to tell me?" She asked angrily.

"Not really."

"Nick, how could you not tell me?"

"It is a long and complicated story."

"I've got plenty of time, so it seems. You didn't did you..."

"No, Trace. I'm not 100% sure, but one of the bullets did go through me before it hit you. I don't think you're like me, but my tissue mixing with yours, could have healed you. I won't know for sure until I can get Nat to run some tests…" He broke down and began to cry.

"Nick? What's wrong? Is something wrong with Nat?" Tracey asked with concern, as she noticed the blood that was smeared across his shirt. "Nick? What happened to Natalie!" She asked, with a panic in her voice. 

He sighed deeply as he sat down in the chair next to her, then wiped his tears away with his hands. He then began to tell her about Nat and his whole life history.

"Wow!" That is some story," Tracy replied, shocked at what her partner just told her. "And you're, how old?"

"803."

"Eight-Hundred-and-Three," She replied, in disbelief. "And this Janette. Was she the one involved with the LaRouse murder?" 

"Yes, but I can tell you, she was not responsible," Nick lied. "She was setup by the people he was working for. I can't prove it, but I know they did."

"She is still alive, then."

"Yes, if you can call what we are, living." He said with a half smile. "She found a cure, and was actually cured for a very short time. When I saw she was dying, I make her one again. She was not happy at first, but she finally forgave me." Now sighing, and almost crying, "But now, I have to get Nat to forgive me for almost killing her."

"Nick, she loves you and she asked you to. And the two of you should have known, you were both to distraught to think clearly. You, because you thought I had died, and Nat because she had just lost a good friend to suicide. Now, you have a second chance. Don't risk it, Nick. Go to her and ask her to forgive you and start over again. I've never seen any two people who belong together, more than you two. I just wish Vachon and I had another chance."

"I know, and I know you miss him."

"Yes. We cared about each other, but not like you and Nat. Given time, I think we might have, but we never had that chance. You and Nat do. Please do not waist it."

"I don't intend to, Trace." She tried to move, but she stopped and cringed, gritting her teeth. "Trace," He asked concerned. "Are you all right? Do you need me to get a nurse?"

"No, I'm all right, Nick. Just a little sore. They said I would be sore for a while, along with having to stay here for a couple of days for observation." At that moment the door busted open. "Daddy," Tracy screamed.

"Tracy! I can't believe you are still with us. When Joe called, I thought it was just a cruel joke. But now I see you…" He replied, crying. 

"I know, dad, I know. I don't know what happened. All I can guess, I went into a temporary shock, and…"

Her father then looked over at Nick, and he began to stew. "And you are suspended for putting my daughter in jeopardy! If you had been doing your job…" His sentence was interrupted by Tracy.

"Dad, It's not his fault. It was mine. All mine. I did something really stupid, and it almost got us both killed. Dawkins shot at Nick but missed and hit me instead. Nick had no idea I was there, until he saw Dawkins look past him, and look in my direction. That's when Nick turned around and saw I was shot. I should never have been in the line of fire. That's one of the first rules of police work. That and work with you partner. Always work with your partner, and let him know where you are." 

Commissioner Vetter's face went from hard, to soft. "Well, Nick, looks like you are clear on that, but you will still have to go before the review board for excessive force in the death of Dawkins, but with what Tracy just told me, I believe you will just get off with a reprimand." 

"I understand, Commissioner. You two have some things you need to discuss, and I need to go down and check on Nat, so I will see you both later." He began to walk toward the door, but turned around and looked in Commissioner Vetter's direction. "Do know, Commissioner, I would never put her or anyone in danger. If I knew she was there, I would have been able to protect her. Trust me on that." And with that, he walked out of the door.

By the time Nick made it back down to the emergency room, he heard someone screaming. And the closer he walked toward the room Nat was in earlier, the more he realized it was coming from Nat. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming his name. "Nick! Where's Nick!"

"Dr. Lambert," A Nurse pleaded. "Please calm down. You have lost some blood, and you need to calm down!"

Nat became more agitated. "No! Not until I see Nick!" At that moment, Nick ran into the room and ran to her and threw his arms around her. "Nick! I thought…"

"I know, Nat. I know. I'm fine and you're fine and that's all that matters right now."

"Mr., I don't know who you are, but you can't be in here," the Nurse replied. "She's in a very agitated state…"

"It's all right Nurse," Nat replied, tears running down her cheek. "I was so scared he may have been killed, after I was attacked."

"Nat," Nick said. "It's all right. You're in the hospital. Whoever attacked, you got away."

Catching his drift, she grinned slightly. "I know." She pulled his head down, and whispered in his ear, "You are not to blame for this. I am."

The Nurse, seeing Nat was in good hands and Nick had a calming effect on her, left the room, quietly.

Nick just smiled and kissed her on the lips. He did not deserve someone as wonderful as her, but he would never forget they were given a second chance, and he would not blow it, this time. "I know, Nat. I was talking to Tracy…"

"What!" Nat replied, with a very shocked expression. 

"She's alive, Nat." He saw the concerned look on Nat's face begin to form and said, "And don't ask me how, because I honestly do not know. And to answer the question I know you want to ask, is no. I did not."

"Then how? Maybe LaCroix?"

"No, she is not a vampire. And if LaCroix were involved in her cure, I would have known it, the minute I saw her. I can only guess that somehow, when the bullet went through me, some of my tissue mixed with hers, and cured her. The morgue called an hour ago, to say she woke up and wanted to know where she was. She's back in ICU, but really doing well. She and I just had a long talk, including a chat with her father. He was already to fire me, until Tracy spoke up and told him it was her own fault for being in the line of fire."

"Well, I told you that." 

"I know, Nat. But I still should have been more careful."

"Nick, our relationship is never going to work, if you do not quit blaming yourself for the ills of the world. Everything is not your fault. Tracy's injury's weren't, nor was OUR failed attempt at…"

"I know that now," He interrupted. "Tracy told me, we were far too distraught to think clearly."

"She's right, you know."

"I'm, beginning to believe that," He replied, as he kissed her gently on the lips, then nervously asked, "So, Nat? He replied as he took her hand in his and caressed the top of it with his thumb. "Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know, Nick, but I still want to try."

"No, Nat. I almost killed you..."

"But you didn't. I know you lost control, but I think I know where we went wrong. But I can't tell you here. Can you find out what they want to do about me? Get me in a room or let me go home."

"Fifteen minutes later, Nick returned. "We're going home."

"What did you do?" She asked with a grin.

"Nothing, Nat. I didn't have to. Your doctor, Dr. Whitmire, said you're fine. You didn't loose a lot of blood, and if you feel up to it, I can take you home, proving you have someone to take care of you."

"Can I take that as an invitation?"

"Yes," Nick replied. "I'm taking you back to the loft. Providing we leave within the next 15 minutes. If not, I'll be toast by the time we get there."

"I'm fine, Nick. Maybe a little weak, but I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." He kisses her deeply on the lips, then she asked, "Nick? What has changed so much in the last few hours? What I mean is, what about LaCroix and your bargain?"

"How did you know... you remember Valentines Day."

"No. But when you took my blood, I could see it all; your life with LaCroix, Valentine's day, and the deaths you were responsible for. But the strongest thing of all was your love for me. But I do have one question for you. Who the heck is Alyssa?"

"All in due time, Nat. I'll explain it all; her, LaCroix, Janette, after we get home."

When she realized what he actually said was HOME, a wide grin appeared on Nat's face, as she rose from the bed, but immediately fell right back down. "Whoa. I didn't think I would be this weak. I'll need a wheelchair to get out to your car." He turned from her.

"What?" You got me here by ambulance?" He turned back to look at her, and shook his head from side to side. "Ok, you took my car?" He shook his head from side to side, again. "Someone else's car, then," she asked, knowing what he was trying to tell her. "You flew?" He shook his head up and down. "Nick, how could you do that? What if someone saw you?"

"I didn't care, Nat. I had to get you to the hospital. I had no idea how much blood you had lost. An ambulance would have taken awhile, as well as driving the caddy. If I lost you, it would not have mattered if they saw me. I would not want to live, if you were not here."

"Nick, what are you saying?"

He ran his hand through her hair, then kissed he gently on the lips. "I love you more than I could ever imagine. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You are my life." 'There, he said it; he had finally said it. He was in love with her, not that he just cared about her, but he was in love with Natalie Lambert. She meant the world to him, and he was in love with her, and it felt good to say it, and mean it.' "Nat, you mean more to me, than anyone I have ever known. I would have even walked out of the loft with you in my arms in the sunshine to get you to the hospital, if it came to that." He took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips. "I would give up my life to protect you, Nat. You mean that much to me."

Tears came to her eyes, and she reached over and kissed him gently on the side of the cheek. "Nick, I love you that much too, but let's really talk this all through, after we get home. But if your car is not here, how are we getting home?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yea of little faith," He said as he kissed her on the top of the head. 

She looked at him and shook her head from side to side. "No, Nick." 

"Not by air, love," He said smiling at her assumption. "I called for a cab." 

Inside the loft the lift engaged, and when it reached the loft and opened up, Nick, walking out of the lift with Nat in his arms along with a tote bag hanging from his left hand, he walked over to the sofa. He placed the tote bag next to the side of the sofa, then sat down on it, with Nat in his arms, her sitting down in his lap. She finally began to stir, and then yawned. "Hi, sleepyhead," Nick said as he looked her in the eyes, lovingly. "We're home," He said with a peck on the cheek. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, then laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

It was quiet between them for a few minutes as they just enjoyed being in each other's arms, when Nat broke the silence. "Nick? Where is LaCroix?" 

"Gone, for now."

"But what about your bargain?"

"He made a new one."

"What, this time?" She said exasperated.

"He will leave me alone in this life, as long as you live. When you die, I will come back to him."

"You can't do that, Nick."

"Nat, I really don't plan on it. Trust Me, I plan on our cure working and living to be a ripe old age with you. By that time, I'm sure he would not want an old man to be bound to for eternity."

"You're bad. You know that?"

"Well in reality, he thinks I'll get board with you in a couple of years, and beg to come back to him like has happened in the past. I swear to you Nat, he is wrong. I love you, and want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"Me to, so now, tell me about Alyssa."

He kissed the top of the head, then continued. "Do you remember the haunted house?"

"Yes, all to well," she replied shivering.

He hugged her deeply to him and kissed her temple, then said, "Well, I know we all did see something, and what I saw, was Alyssa. And yes, we were married. I fell in love with her, not long after LaCroix made me into a vampire. She didn't know what I was, until after the marriage. I was still young, as a Vampire that is, and I thought I knew what I was doing. On our wedding night, I bit her and tried to make her what I was. I don't know what happened. I'm not sure if I took too much, or she chose not to return as a Vampire, but she died anyway. I was distraught, and had to listen to LaCroix taunting, me, that it was my fault she died. It was, I know that, but I did not need to hear it from him. I needed a shoulder to cry on, for him to tell me he was sorry for my loss, and help me deal with that loss."

"But LaCroix was his same arrogant self, thinking about nothing but himself and how he could torment you." Nat replied mater of factly.

"Yes." 

"You were willing to make someone into a vampire, but not me! That…" she said bitterly.

Nick interrupted her by placing his fingers over her lips. "Nat, she is the reason I have been so reluctant to turn anyone into a vampire, especially one I love as much as I love you. I was married to her yes, and I did love her. But what I feel for you, is nothing in comparison. Every time I have tried to turn someone I love, I cared about into a Vampire, it ended in tragedy, just like I almost did to you. I don't know if I want to risk that again, but I do know I love you and I never want you out of my sight. I can't be without you. I've tried, and I do not like the feeling."

"Me neither," She replied as she leaded back against him. He responded by placing his arms around her, nuzzling his chin against the nape of her neck. "Nick, can I ask you a question?" He looked down at her face, and moved his head up and down. "When you tried to turn someone, how long had you been a Vampire?"

"With Alyssa, a little over a year, and the next two, several years after that. Why?"

"Ok, Nick. I want you to listen to me, and don't say anything until I finish." He shook his head up and down. "Ok. You were a fairly new vampire then. That's understandable. Was there ever a time you were in control of the vampire so much, you had no trouble being among mortals?"

"Yes. But it has been a while."

"How long?" 

"I'm not sure, Nat."

"About 100 years?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because that's when you told me you went completely off of human blood, and went with cow, instead. And I have to admit, I've been wrong about the blood. It's your nourishment. It was wrong for me to tell you not to drink it." 

"But what has that got to do with me almost killing you?"

"Nick, don't you see? You are human. Ok, not entirely, but you are. Human blood is what once coursed through your body, and it's what you need to satisfy your hunger. It's not just an addiction. The cow blood is and has been making you week for the last century. You need to go back to human, and don't say you will have to kill. You do not have to kill today for human blood, and you know that. People donate blood all of the time, and there is no reason why you can not benefit from it."

"So, what do you think human blood will do, besides make me hunger for more?" 

"It will satisfy your hunger, Nick. The cow is keeping you half starved, and you're never in control. You fight it constantly, using all of your energy fighting for control, instead of doing other things you enjoy."

"Like what," he replied, and he held her close to him.

"Like, this," she replied, as she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I don't know about this, Nat."

"Let me put it this way. Was there ever a time you could beat LaCroix?" 

"Come to think of it, yes, with some success. Well, just enough to get away from him, so I could start another life."

"And you were successful?"

"To a degree. He will always be stronger, because he is almost 1200 years older than I am. And the older we get, the stronger we become and the more tolerances we are able to stand."

"Ok. Do you want to try it again?"

"First, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. But if you sense it's not working, we can stop and go back to the cow. But, we have to give it a shot. And I'm not talking about your impatience here either, Nick. To really be successful, we have to give it at least a month or two, maybe even more. So, are you ready to start?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Ok, good. Can you get the tote bag the hospital gave me?" He picked it up from the side of the sofa where he had laid it down, then handed it to her. She in turn pulled out four blood bags.

"Where did you get those?"

"Before we left the hospital, I convinced one of the Doctors I might need them if anything went wrong, and you had some medical training, and you would know what to do."

"Are you sure, you're not one of us?" She laughed slightly, as the phone began to ring. Nick reached over the sofa to the table behind it and picked it up. "Hello? Hi Capt. Yes, we can do that, but it will have to be tomorrow night. She and I are really beat. Ok, see you then."

Nat leaned into his chest again, then said, "Nick, what are we going to tell the Captain about all of this?"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hard. "Well, almost the truth." She looked up to him, confusion written all over her face. He kissed the tip of her nose, then pulled her to him again. "Well, we can't tell him the complete truth. But what we can tell him is you came over to tell me about Tracy and someone followed you in and attacked you. But you never saw the face, and you assumed whoever did it, left when he or she heard me enter from the lift." Tears then came into his eyes, and he released her and turned away from her.

Nat turned his face back around to face her and cupped his chin in her hand. "Nick," She said softly, "You can't blame yourself for what happened. I don't blame you, and you should not either. We both were at fault. But if you follow the new diet I suggested, we won't have that problem any more." She said smiling broadly.

He pulled her to him and gave her a big hug. "Oh, Nat. How did I get so lucky to ever find you," He said happily. "And yes, Nat, I will try your new blood regime, but not right now." She looked up to him, curiously. "Right now, I think we need to get you cleaned up, and ready for bed," He replied as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yes, I must be getting a little rank by now. And," She replied as she removed Nick's jacket, and looked at her blood stained blouse. "And I don't think there is anyway my blouse or your shirt can be salvaged."

"I know, Nat," He replied, Sighing. "I know, and I will never harm you again. Please know that."

"I know that Nick, I have always know that." She caressed him on the side of the cheek, then said, "When Roger Jamison, a mortal I might add, was trying to kill me, you were there to stop him, and when you held me, I felt safe." As tears came to her eyes, she replied, "But Nick, I always feel safe and secure in your arms," She looked him deeply in the eyes, "And I will always feel safe in your arms."

"Nat," He replied as he hugged her to him, "I always feel that safe with you in my arms, too."

Sometime later on the next day, Nat and Nick were in his bed, sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped around her waist. She was wearing the top of a pair of Nick's pajamas, with he wearing the bottoms. She stretched and moved her head to her left, to look him in the face. He was dead to the world, but awoke when he felt Nat moving.

"Morning," He replied, as he grinned at her. 

Nat caressed his cheek, then kissed him on the lips. "Well, how are you feeling?"

"That should be my question, Nat." He replied as he kissed her lips, gently. "So, how are you feeling? Still weak?"

"Nope, I am fine, and will be fine as long as I am with you." She caressed the side of his cheek. "So, do you want to answer my question now?" She said grinning.

"I am fantastic, Nat, and you were right. I am in a lot more control. I never would have thought human blood would make that big a difference."

"Well, we have to give it at least a few weeks."

"A few weeks, my foot! If I can lie here beside you and not vamp out, trust me, I'm in control!" He said beaming.

"What about trying the cure again?"

"Yes, but not now. I want to desperately, to show you how much I love you. But, I have to be sure I am 100%, before we try again. And, you're still weak from the last time. But, there is one thing I do want to do."

"What's that?"

He rose from the bed, opened up the valet sitting on his dresser, palmed something in his hand, then walked over to the bed, and got down on his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Natalie Lambert, I love and cherish you, more than anyone I have ever known. You are the other part of my soul, and the only way to make this, our feelings for each other really complete, is if you will say yes to the question I am about to ask." Nat looked up to him, with love and surprise in her eyes. Natalie Lambert," He said softly and nervously, "Will you do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"

He opened up his hand and revealed an ancient looking ring, with a brilliant red stone, in the middle.

"Nick it's beautiful, and looks quite old and delicate. Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Yes, Nat," He replied, as he caressed the side of her cheek. "I want you to have it. It was my mother's wedding ring, and my father said it belonged to his mother, before that. My mother gave it to Fleur on her wedding day, and Fleur gave it to her son Andre' on her deathbed, with the stipulation that it would be given to me, after his death. His widow, who was almost 89 at the time, hired someone to find me, and present me with this ring." Nat looked at him, with a strange look. "What?" He asked curiously.

"Well, how in the world did you explain you were still alive? I mean, you would have been…How old?"

"More than 150, Nat. But to answer your question, it's really simple," he said with a half grin. "'Nicholas deBrabant, crusader Knight,' was my ancestor." He sighed sadly, kissed Nat on the cheek, then continued. "And after the messenger left, I broke down and cried, because my family, my real family was dead, and I was truly alone. I've felt this way for many years Nat," He replied as he held her ring hand in his. "That is, until the night I met you. I really felt like I was home, and I've never felt alone since that day. So, it is only proper for the woman I love more than life itself, to be the one to wear the deBrabant ring."

"Nick, I can not think of anything I would like more, than to be your wife," She replied as Nick gingerly placed the ring on her ring finger.

He kissed her, then motioned around the bedroom. "And, if you are going to be my wife, you will of course move in here with me."

"Of course, under one, no make that three conditions. Sydney is invited too, we do something about the heating and air conditioning system and I can redecorate this room. It's soooo, dreary."

"Of course Nat. I'm already on the AC and heating thing. I called a repairman last week, and he said the whole system would have to be replaced. They start work, next week. Now, about the other things, of course Sydney is invited too. And, about redecorating the bedroom, let your heart run wild, but nothing pink, please. I may be a vampire, but I'm still a man, and pink just won't do," He said grinning.

"Ok, no pink. Anything else?" 

"Just one. I'm a vampire and as one, we have to be surrounded by black. I can't explain it, but it calms us down somehow." 

"Ok. So, we leave something black. What about the dresser? I love it, and it's quite old. Anything else an OLD vampire can't live without?"

"Nope, just you," he replied with a grin on his face. "Surprise me, and let your imagination run wild."

And Nat did just that. She started by painting the walls a pale blue, accompanied with black curtains with pale green, pale blue, pale yellow and violet flowers, and a matching comforter and pillow shams. Next, she bought an antique bedroom suite she and Nick picked out together, pale green carpeting that matched the color in the curtains, and pale blue scatter rugs for the floor beside the bed, and in front of the two dressers. She loved it and so did Nick. The antique black dresser was now placed in its new home between the two windows, where the coordinating curtains would do it justice. 

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well, he's at it again," Nick said.

"Is he going to back out of your bargain?"

"I'm not sure what his plan is right now, that's why I need to see you after shift."

"Ok, I'll be there by 8:00. I have to go home and feed Sydney, and…"

"Why don't you just bring him back to the loft?" Nick interrupted. "It's going to be his new home, next week, anyway. Why not let him begin exploring it now, so he can get used to it?"

"Ok. I still need to get some clothes together, though. The good news is, I don't have that much left to pack up. But I don't know if I'll be finished by Friday."

But if we're together, it really doesn't matter."

"I know. I just want your final transformation from Vampire to mortal, to be a very special time for us. And the way you're progressing, I believe it will take place this weekend when we make love again," she said with a smile.

Nick kissed her gently on the lips, then looked her in the eyes. "It will be special Nat, because we will be together." He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her gently on the lips. "It will be really special, you have my word."

"Ok, you two," Tracey replied as she walked over to the lovers. "Save that for this weekend. Nick, we just got another call. Another body found on Johnson St, and since we're the closest and it looks like it might be connected, the Captain wants us to take it."

"Ok, Trace, be with you in a minute. He turned back to Nat and kissed her on the side of the cheek. "Nat, see you at the loft, after shift?"

"I'll be there, so don't worry."

As Nick and Tracy were walking back to the caddy, Nick asked, "Trace? What makes Reese believe this one is connected to the rest?"

"The way he was killed."

"Another male victim, then. Do we know who he is?"

"Reese said someone, named Bonfrey?"

"Bonfrey? Did you say Bonfrey? As in George Bonfrey?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" 

"I'm not sure, but if this victim is who I think he is, I know the connection, and Nat may be in danger."

"Why? Who is he?"

"Do you remember about 4 years ago, when there were a string of date murders?"

"I was at the police academy at the time, but dad told me about them. So this Bonfrey. Was he the killer?"

"No. Schanke and I arrested him for suspicion, but it turned out, he was in jail in Missisauga at the time of two of the murders. He wasn't the murderer, but, he proved to be the key to the case."

"How is that?" Tracy asked, curiously.

Nick, then told her about Roger Jamison, and how Nat was connected to him, Bonfrey, and the Lawyer whom was just killed.

"How horrible, for Nat." 

"Yes it was, but what scares me even today, is the fact that if I had not been so pig headed and told her how I really felt, she would never have been out with him, in the first place."

"You were in love with her, even then?"

"Since the day I met her Trace, but until that night Jamison almost killed her, I thought what I loved about her was her humanity."

"And after that night?"

"I realized I was in love with who she was, not what she was. But I could not tell her how I felt, until I knew she was safe from LaCroix, well not from LaCroix, because we believed him dead at the time, but the community, and even myself." He sighed deeply, then continued. "And I know if I had been just one more minute getting to that nursery, Roger Jamison would have killed her."

"How did the trial go? It couldn't have been that difficult to get a conviction, with all the evidence against him."

"But it was. Henderson, the victim whom we just left, was his lawyer. He tried to paint Nat as a liar, and insinuated I was the one who beat her up, and we decided to frame Jamison for the crime. Then when the forensics evidence came up he wanted it dismissed, because Nat was the one who collected it, and dummied the samples to implicate Jamison. Little did they know, after it was discovered Nat and the Coroner's office was deeply involved in the case, an independent lab was hired to do the rest of the work on the blood work, skin samples, and etc. That along with the fact we found another victim who got away who was glad to testify, put him away for life, in the provincial mental hospital," he replied, as he pulled the caddy to yet another Crime scene.

One look at the face, Nick knew it was George Bonfrey.

By the time Nick and Tracy made there way back into the Caddy, the radio was blaring "81 Kilo, 81 Kilo, Captain Stonetree of the 27th, needs you to call. 81 kilo," the voice said again, as Nick picked up the Mike. This is 81 Kilo."

"Hi, Nick. This is Norma, at the 27th.Haven't heard a lot from you since you transferred. The reason I'm calling is because Stonetree needs you to stop by his office on your back to the 96th. Says he has some information for you."

"Ok, Norma. Tell him my partner and I, are in route. 81 Kilo out." He put the car in gear, and went on their way. "Have you ever met Stonetree?" Nick asked Tracy.

"My dad introduced me to him some years ago, I think I was in my teens, at one of the departmental get-togethers at our home. I looked so geeky back then, I doubt if he would even recognize me now."

"Geeky," he said giggling slightly. 

"Yeah, you know all of those teenage things. Glasses, braces, acne…"

"Well it has been a while, but I do remember the acne, all to well," He said with a grin.

Once at the 27th, one officer after another greeted Nick, who gave them their condolences on the loss of his partner, Donald Schanke. Nick acknowledged their sorrow by nodding, and introducing them to Tracy, his new partner. 

As they walked toward Stonetree's office door, a smiling Norma, the desk sergeant, greeted them. "Hello Nick. I was really sorry to hear about Schanke. We all miss him and you, both."

"Thanks Norma. By the way, this is my new Partner," He replied as he pointed to Tracy, "Tracy Vetter." 

Norma extended her hand then said, "Is that Vetter, as in Commissioner Vetter?" As they shook hands.

"Yes, that's my dad," Tracy responded, smiling.

"Well, good to meet you Tracy," she responded, as she punched a button on the control panel at her desk. "Go right on in. The Captain is expecting you." 

They entered Stonetree's office and went through all of the pleasantries, then Stonetree's face became serious. "Nick, the reason I called is because of a disturbing phone call I received from the provincial mental hospital Roger Jamison was sent to."

"Why is it his name coming up a lot in this investigation?"

"I know, that's why I called you. The director of the institute said Jamison is a bit of a loner. He's been there 3½ years without one visitor, until this past Monday. A man, identifying himself as Rodney Jamison, Roger's twin brother, showed up asking to see his brother."

"That's odd. We didn't find out anything about a brother, during our investigation. And where has he been for the last 3 years?"

"According to the Director, Rodney told him they broke ways when Roger believed his brother had him put into a mental institution as a teenager, suffering from paranoid delusions. But According to him, his parents were the ones who did, but Roger didn't believe him, and swore to never have anything to do with Rodney again." 

"So," Nick replied. "The Director believes the brother is the one who has been killing the people he believes responsible for his brothers arrest?"

"Actually, he called because the man in jail, has been ranting and raving…Actually during the visit, Roger became agitated, and passed out. When he woke up the next day, he began to rant and rave that he wasn't Roger. He was Rodney, and if they didn't let him go, everyone involved with Roger's arrest and conviction, would die."

"What?"

"Yes. The Director thought he was just trying to get out of the hospital so he could kill all involved with his incaresation, until he heard it was already happening."

"You think they switched places so he could kill them all?"

"The Director finally took the fingerprints and had a blood test done of the person in Roger Jamison's room. The fingerprints revealed it was not Roger, and the blood test showed traces of a very powerful knock out drug. He drugged his brother and left him in his place, so he could kill all involved with his conviction."

"Can we trust that the brother is not involved?"

"Yes. He would not have needed to drug him, if he were involved. You and your partner are to go to the institute and bring his brother back to Toronto. He is our only hope to try to stop him, before he kills again."

"Oh no," Nick replied, as he rose from the chair he was sitting in, and began to reach for Stonetree's phone. "I've got to call Nat and warn her."

"No need, Nick. That's already been taken care of, as well as letting Reese know what's going on. He's already assigned officers to the morgue and no one will be allowed in or out, until you get back. So, you and your partner better get going."

"It was really nice meeting you again, Tracy," Stonetree said. "I met you many years ago, at your home. You couldn't have been any more that 12 or 13 years old. I'm really glad you've decided to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Thanks Captain, I really enjoy the work."

Once back in the Caddy, Nick picked up his cell phone and called the morgue, and Nat answered the phone, frantically, "Lambert!" 

"Hi, Nat. How are you doling?"

"How do you think? I'm being held prisoner, and I have no idea why. Nick, what is going on?"

"All of these cases are surrounded around the Roger Jamison case, and on top of all that, we may have reason to believe he broke out of the mental Hospital he was sent to."

"What! How could he break out a maximum security mental Hospital, without someone noticing?"

"It's a long story, Nat. Trace and I are on our way there now, but have reason to believe he might…We just found out he has a twin brother, and Roger drugged him and left him in his place."

"A twin? Oh! So, they think Roger is the one murdering all involved…Nick? What about me? I would be on his list too, along with you."

"I know, Nat, that's why you're in protective custody. I will stop by after we get back with the brother, then I'm bringing you back to the safest place I know; the loft. We'll go over how we're planning on catching him, then." He sighed deeply, then continued with "I love you, Nat."

"I love you too, Nick. See you then."

At the Ontario Mental Institute for the Criminally Insane, Nick and Tracey were escorted to the Director's office, Mr. Whitehall.

"Hello Detective Knight. I have heard a lot of good things about you since you joined the force, and you too, Detective Vetter. Now, to get back to business. I'm certain Captain Stonetree told you about the problem with Roger Jamison."

"All he told us is he switched places with his brother somehow. Are we sure his brother Rodney is not involved somehow?"

"I thought about that, but with the drug found in his system and his concern for the wellbeing of those Roger has killed, or is planning on killing, tells me otherwise."

At that moment, a guard lead in someone with a face, Nick could never forget; or so he thought. Roger Jamison. But the minute he began to talk, Nick realized it was not Roger."

"Hello," Rodney replied. "You must be Detective Knight, the one who arrested my brother."

"Yes, I had no choice, I hope you understand that."

"I understand that all to well. I'm sure you didn't have a choice. Because Roger is not a well man mentally, nor has he ever been."

"Then you are not upset he was sent to a mental institution, " Tracy added.

"No. In fact, I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now."

"That is an interesting thing for a brother to say about his sibling," Nick added. "But right now, we really need to get back to Toronto. You can tell us the rest of it, on the way back."

"Ok, Detectives," Mr. Whitehall responded. "I am intrusting this man into your custody. I do hope you can stop the killing and get Roger Jamison back here, where he belongs."

"We will, Mr. Whitehall," Tracy interrupted. "We will, you have our word."

Once in the Caddy, Rodney began to tell them about he and his brother. "Well, we had a normal enough childhood, but at about age 9, Roger began to show signs of some sort of mental illness. I mentioned it to my parents, but they thought I was jealous of him; that was until he killed our family dog, because he snapped at him for trying to take away his bone. They brought him to a specialist who put him on medication. He did well for quite a while, until our parents separated, and he quit taking it. By the time they divorced, he had gotten so bad, not even the medication could help him. Finally, out of desperation at the age of 16, they had him placed into a mental institution…"

"Why didn't we find this out when he was investigated for the trial?" Nick interrupted.

"He was only 16, a minor, an his records would have been sealed. After he turned 18, he was released and blamed me for sending him there. I tried to tell him our parents did it for his own good, but he just laughed it off saying they would never have done that, but I would because I was jealous." He signed deeply, then continued. "He was insane then, and he still is, now. I tried to tell the doctors who released him he was not ready to be out, but I was just a kid and knew nothing about mental health. Well, Roger disowned me, and we went our separate ways."

"You believe he killed all those women, then." Nick asked. 

"Yes, and I don't believe Toronto is the only town…"

You believe he'd done it, before Toronto?" Tracy asked shocked.

"Yes, because I believe he was responsible for several murders in our hometown of Winnipeg, about 8 years ago."

"Were you living in Winnipeg at the time?" Nick asked.

"No. I was transferred to Central America by my company, a couple of years after my disagreement with Roger. I was to oversee the construction of the branch they were opening there. That was 10 years ago."

"But how did you learn about the murders in Winnipeg, if you were living in Central America," Tracy asked, curiously.

"My best friend form high school, gave me a subscription to the local newspaper as a Christmas present to keep me informed of local events. And one of the murders that took place there reminded me so much of the incident with our dog, it gave me nightmares. I called the officer in charge and told him only, I was a concerned citizen, and they might want to talk to Roger Jamison. He was a suspect, but they couldn't prove anything."

"I remember talking to someone," Nick responded. "A Sargent Wilkenson, and he told me Roger was a suspect at one time, an anonymous tip. And you may want to know, they did reopen all of the cases after he was arrested in Toronto, and did find your brother was responsible for at least one of the murders."

Tracy looked over at Rodney, needing to ask him one more question. "When did you find out your brother was arrested?"

"Well, construction was finished last month of the building I was overseeing, and my boss decided it was time I moved back home, and I decided to do just that. And the first thing I did was to try to locate Roger, to see if we could bury the hatchet and start all over again. And that's when I was told by a friend of the family, he was convicted for the murders of several women in Toronto," He said sighing deeply, the tears beginning to develop in his eyes.

Tracy looked closely at Rodney's face and saw the hurt in his eyes. It was the same way she felt when Bruce was arrested for murder. She didn't have a choice and neither did Rodney. "It must have be hard to turn your brother in," She said softly.

"Yes, but it had to be done because innocent people were being killed. Don't think I'm a bad person, because of it."

"No, I don't. I was in the same predicament not long ago, with someone who was like a brother to me. I didn't have a choice, but to arrest him for murder." She looked over at Nick and sighed, Nick knowing whom she was talking about and knowing it took all of her courage to do the right thing.

Tracy then looked over at Rodney again. "Rodney, I know Nick and I are really curious, how did he trade places with you? They are known for having the best security in the business, because of the type of patients they take in."

"From what I understood from Mr. Whitehall, he was beginning to show some improvement in his condition, so I was allowed to speak to him in his room, alone. We talked about old times, our parents, friends, and then his demeanor began to change from friendly to very hostile toward me and the ones he felt were responsible for his new home."

"Like, what," Nick asked. 

"He was ranting and raving about everyone who was responsible for his conviction, along with you, your ME Dr. Natalie Lambert, his lawyer and someone named George Bonfrey. I knew he was sick, but he was sicker than I could ever imagine, sicker than he was when he was first placed in the mental institution when he was 16. Well, he rose and said he needed to go to the bathroom. He was gone for a couple of minutes, and when he came back into the room, he said something like, 'My brother. You have the gall to come and see me after what you did to me; Mom and dad didn't do it. You did. And now, you are going to take my place here while I go kill everyone who is responsible for this,' He told me as he gestured around the room with his hand. I said 'What are you talking about,' and that's when I felt the stab in my arm. I woke up the next day and tried to convince Dr. Whitehall I was Rodney; he didn't believe me until he realized what I was telling him, was already happening."

Nick and Tracy just shook their heads, in disbelief.

They stopped off at the precinct in route to the morgue. Tracy went over to her desk to get some work done on the case, and Nick and Rodney went over to Reese's office, and knocked on the door. 

"Come on in Nick, and you must be Rodney Jamison," He replied as he extended his hand. They shook, and then they all sat down in their prospective chairs. "Do you have any idea what your brother has in mind?"

"Not a thing. In fact I gave up trying to understand him, years ago. Like I told your detective's, he is not well mentally, hasn't been for years. But I do know, he is totally infatuated with your ME, Natalie Lambert, and said if he could get out, he would kill all that tried to keep them apart, even the Doctor herself, if need be."

"That's what I was afraid of," Reese said to Rodney, then turned to look in Nick's direction. "Ok, Nick. I'm at a loss as to how to precede. Have any suggestions?"

"I thought about this all the way back from the institute, and I think I know how to flush him out."

"Ok, enlighten us," Reese said as he pointed to Rodney and then himself.

"Ok," Nick replied. "He strikes at the homes of his victims, so he knows where they live, or he follows them there. He is probably outside the morgue right now, waiting for Natalie to leave. We have the upper hand right now, because he has no idea we are on to him, and I would like to keep it that way."

"So," Reese replied. What do we do?"

"I thought about it, and the most logical place for me to take Natalie, is my loft."

"Nick, we have safe houses…" Reese replied.

"Yes," Nick interrupted. "But none of them have a security system as good as the one at my place."

"Ok, I see your point, but if he is going to follow you home, what about Rodney here?"

Nick rose and went to the door, then motioned for Tracy to come into the office. She obeyed, and came into the office and sat down next to Nick. "So, what have we come up with so far?"

"Well, Tracy, I know you would like to come with me to meet Natalie, but I have a feeling if he saw her surrounded by officers, he would not make his move."

"But, isn't that a good thing?" She replied concerned.

"Not really. He's smart, and I believe he would try to come after her when she was not protected." Tracy shook her head up and down to agree with his statement. "So what I need for you to do, is be my back up. Take Rodney with you, and park in that abandoned lot that is two blocks from my place." He then looked over at Reese, and said, "And, it might be a good idea to get bullet proof vests for Rodney and maybe Tracy too."

"Yes," Reese responded. "And Nick, you might want to put one on and get one for Natalie as well. We do not want anything to happen to our favorite, ME."

"My sentiments exactly," Nick said as the three of them rose from their chairs.

At the entrance to the morgue, Nick, who had a large tote bag in his hand, was met by a security guard. "Hi, Nick," officer Stewart responded. "Reese called and said you were on your way. Now, you take good care of Dr. Lambert. We don't want anything to happen to our favorite, ME."

"I intend to, Stewart. Stewart? Where are the rest of the guards?"

They're hid everywhere, even on the roof. Reese showed all of us a picture of the suspect, so if we see him, we will know what to do." 

"Ok, but do not be heroic. He will be armed, and considered very dangerous. Just call me, then call Reese. OK?"

"Sure thing, Nick." 

Once inside Nat's office at the morgue, Nat ran to Nick and hugged him hard, then releases him. "Nick I'm scared. What if he's here? How are we going to…"

Nick interrupted her, by placing his finger over her lips. "Don't worry Nat, I think I have a plan," He replied as he placed the tote bag on her desk. 

"Ok? What is it?"

"First of all, he's only struck at the victims home, which mean, he most likely follows them there."

"You want him to follow me to my apartment?" she asked shocked.

"No, to the loft. You will be safe there."

"Are you sure he will follow us?" He shook his head up and down. "Ok, so the loft it is." She said, smiling slightly. "Now, how did your trip go? Did you get the brother?"

"Yes, and they are identical. If I didn't know any better, I would swear he was Roger."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The voice and the heartbeat are different from Roger's. It was definitely Rodney Jamison, Roger's Brother."

"Ok, so shall we go," She asked, as she placed her arm through his.

"Not yet, Nat," He replied as his other hand opened up the tote bag he had brought in with him. "I need you to put this on," he replied as he took out her vest.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. I will not take any chances he will try to shoot at you, at us, on the way to the loft."

"Ok," she replied, "But you better put one on, too. Remember, you're supposed to be one of us, too," She said grinning.

"I'm on that too, Nat," He replied grinning slightly, as he took his vest out of the bag. "And besides, Reese insisted."

"Well," She said grinning, as she placed her hands around his waist from behind, and hugged him. "You certainly don't need it, at least not now. But wait until this weekend!"

"Yeah, well you and I may know I don't need one, at the moment that is," He said with a slight grin, "But Reese, Rodney and even Roger don't know that. It's hard enough trying to 'convince' one person I was not shot. But two or more? And on top of all that, I will still have to come up with a reason why I am the only one of us, who doesn't need one. And," he said as he turned her around to face him. "I am a vampire and do not die, just want cut it." Nat began to giggle against him. 

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of, I'm a he-man, and can take anything."

He kissed her deeply on the lips, then said against them, "You are bad. You know that?" 

"Yeah, but you love it."

"No, I love you, and I think I can get used to it," He said smiling. "Now," He said as he pointed to the vests, "We need to get these things on, so we can get this show on the road."

Nick parked the caddy in the garage of the loft, helped Nat out of the car, kissed her on the side of the cheek, and then led her to the lift. "Nat, go on up. I will be up, as soon as I check all of the exits." 

Nick, I'm not leaving, until…"

"Nat, please. You are who is really after. I want you upstairs and out of the line of fire." He kissed her on the lips, then whispered in her ear, "He is here. I can sense him."

"Oh? Where is he?"

"He followed us in. He is going to try to kill me, then try to get you. Please, go now. Tracy and Rodney are in the lot down the street, and will come here, when I give her the signal."

"Ok, Nick, but please be careful. You are not as strong in that department as you once were."

"Don't worry Nat. I can take care of myself, now go." Nat kissed him quickly on the lips, then she hit the button inside the lift, and the door closed and it engaged.

As soon as he heard the lift engage and make its way to the second floor, Nick heard a hysterical laugh and then heard the gunshot. He expected the bullet to hit the vest then to arrest Roger on the spot for attempted murder of a police officer. But, there was a snag. The bullet went in at an angle around the vest, and he fell to the floor in pain. Roger walked over to him and assuming he was dead, again laughed hysterically, then whispered, "Well, Detective Nick Knight, at last we meet again. But this time, I GET the girl!" He laughed again, and then he headed to the lift.

On the first floor of the loft, Nat was pacing back and forth, worrying about Nick and his plan. She knew Nick could not be hurt, but with the changes he had been going through over the last several months, she wasn't so sure. "Oh Nick, please be careful," she said to the empty loft as she heard the lift engage. In her heart she hoped it was Nick, but her gut told her something differently. She ran to the door, and as it opened, she saw him. Roger Jamison. She screamed, but it was too late. He had her in a chock hold and said harshly, "You can not run away from me. I thought you learned that, the first time," he replied as he slapped her across the face. She struggled, but he was too strong, and he forced her into one of the kitchen chairs and tied her up. 

"Why are you doing this," Nat asked, her eyes full of tears.

"Why! You tell all those lies at the trial and you can ask me that!"

"What lies? You tried to kill me, and if Nick hadn't gotten to the Nursery when he did, you would have." 

"I never laid a hand…"

"You slapped me on the face, then tried to chase me then kill me, and you can honestly say you never hurt me?"

"I thought you were different from the others."

"What do you mean?"

"You liked me. Then, when we were about to consummate our relationship, you said just like all the others," He said sneering, "Maybe we're going to fast!"

"And what is wrong with that," Nat replied angrily. "A relationship that will last needs time to grow, and a week is not long enough for any relationship."

"He slapped Nat across the face again, then said, "Shut up! I could have made you feel so good, but you had to screw it up, by running away! And when a woman does that to me, I can only take it one way. They are repulsed by me and do not want a relationship after all the time and money I spent on them! We are going to fast in a woman's vocabulary, means fuck off! And no one does that to me and lives. Not even you!"

Meanwhile down in the garage, Nick was just getting up, recovering from his injury. He took out his cell phone and called his backup. "Trace? It's happening," he said, panting slightly.

"Nick? Are you all right? You don't sound good."

"He shot me, around the vest. I'm recovering, but because of our little experiment, my body is not healing as quickly. Don't worry, I'll live. It's just a flesh wound, but that doesn't keep it from hurting. Listen. I'm going up by the stairs, to protect Natalie. When you get here, use them, also. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Ok, Nick. Take care of yourself, Ok?" She said, as she hung up on Nick. But Nick still had the phone to his ear, not realizing Tracy had already hung up. The only thing on his mind was Nat's safety. If Roger hurt her, he would kill him with his bare hands, even if it meant he would revert back to a full-fledged vampire. Natalie was more important to him, then his mortality. She was his reason for living, and no one, not even LaCroix, the Enforcers or even Roger Jamison, would take her away from him.

Meanwhile in the loft, Nat tried to move her hands to get out of the knot, and Roger slapped her across the face again, for her efforts. "You won't get away from me, this time. You're going to see what a real man feels like." He ripped Nat's blouse open, to reveal the vest. He placed the gun barrel up against the part that was protecting her left breast, then replied, "Ah! We want be needing this." He undid it and pulled it open harshly, to expose her flesh and bra. He then pulled down her skirt harshly, ripping it, leaving her there, only partially clothed. He now began to pull down his pants as he walked toward her.

Nick walked toward the stairs, slowly, still in pain from his wound. 

In the loft, Natalie was petrified. 'Nick should have been here with me, by now,' She thought to herself. 'Has Roger hurt him? I'm afraid to think it, but the cure has put him in a weakened state, and if Roger did hurt him, I don't know what I'll do if I lost him.' Gathering up all of her courage she asserted, "Roger, you will not get away with this. Nick is downstairs and will kill you, when he gets up here."

Roger pointed the gun to Natalie's chest, in between her breasts. "Ah! The late, Detective Knight! He won't be killing anyone, well not anymore." The expression on Nat's face was shock, and tears began to run down her cheek. "Yes. I shot him in the chest. He will not be interfering with my or your," He said as he looked over to Nat, "Life, ever again. You and I can be together forever, without his interference."

Back down in the garage, Nick opened up the door for the stairs, which lead to the second floor. He was not healing like he should, but he expected that because of all of the changes his body was going through. But with Natalie's life in danger, the pain didn't matter. The only pain he was concerned about, was the pain in his heart, of living his life without Natalie. He forced himself up the steps, toward the door for the loft. 

Inside the loft, Natalie hoped Roger was wrong and Nick was on his way to save her. "And you Natalie," Roger told her in a sinister voice, "Will die for turning against me. That is after you feel what it is like to have a real man." He cocked the gun and aimed at her, than began to pull down his underwear, but stopped when he heard the door open. 

"Put your gun down, and place your hand over your head, Roger!" Nick replied from behind Roger. Roger turned around and fired at Nick, hitting him in the chest. It didn't faze Nick, who rushed toward him and threw him on the floor. Roger fought, but Nick was more than he could handle, as he placed handcuffs on his hands "How? Roger replied, "You were dead. I shot you downstairs, and just now. Why aren't you dead?"

"Bullet proof vest," Nick said harshly, as he pulled him up by the handcuffs. "Roger Jamison, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer, kidnapping, attempted rape, and the murder of Clarence Birdsong, Gary Wallace, Larry Henderson, and George Bonfrey."

At that moment, Tracy barged into the loft from the door with her gun drawn, but put it down, when she saw Nick had it all under control. "Trace, Nick asked, "Take this scum away from me, before I kill him myself." Tracy obliged, as Nick continued, "I have to go take care of Nat," He said with emotion. He then rushed toward her, taking his coat off, as he went, then got down on his knees in front of her. He gently took off the ropes that were holding her to the chair, then hugged her to him, wrapping his coat around her. "Oh, Nat. I should have gotten here, earlier, but," He said whispering in her ear, "He shot me in-between the vest. It's just a flesh wound, but I'm not healing as quickly." Nat smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, then began to point to something behind him. "Hum?" He said as he turned around to see Rodney frozen in shock, in the frame of the opened door. "Rodney?" Nick asked, concerned. Rodney did not respond. "Rodney?" He said again, believing a stray bullet may have hit him. Rodney!" Nick now screamed. Rodney now began to shack his head to recover his mind, then looked over at Nick.

"Sorry, Nick. This is all a little more than I can handle. What do you need?"

"Just to know if you're all right," He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," He replied as he now emerged from the door. At that very moment, Roger tried to break away from Tracy and lunge toward Rodney. Nick began to leave Nat's side to give Tracy a hand, but Tracy who was a lot stronger than she looked, had everything under control. Nick smiled to himself, then began to help Nat up from the chair, as Tracy put Roger in a chokehold. "You will stay put and be a good boy, or I WILL be forced to tie your feet up, too. You got me?" She said forcefully. Roger shook his head from side to side. She picked him up by the handcuffs, then sat him forcefully into the chair in the den area.

Roger tried to hide it, but it showed across his face: Humiliation. Humiliation from being subdued by a woman. And Tracy was more than happy to be the woman who put the scum in his place. Granted 4 months ago, she would not have been as successful, and it really scared Nick. She reassured him she was not turning into a Vampire, but he insisted Nat give her every test imaginable, just to be on the safe side. Of course they were all negative. 'But, so what if I'm a little stronger than I was before,' She said to herself. 'It's not like I have any other symptoms, well not any more. Granted the first month after I was shot my hearing was more acute and I did heal faster when injured, but those symptoms only lasted for a few months. But I do have to admit, I, even Nick and Nat are still surprised I still have the strength. Not really Vampiric strength like Nick and Vachon, but more strength than I had before. And, I liked it, especially when it means I can put the likes of Roger Jamison, in his place,' She thought to herself, and began to grin from ear to ear. Then remembering where she was, her expression became serious, and she grabbed Roger up by the handcuffs, forcing him to rise. The humiliation was still written across his face, as he looked over to his brother, with contempt. 

"I guess you are enjoying seeing me like this, brother. Why would you betray me? Why would you treat your brother like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Roger," Rodney replied. "You drug me and leave me in your place, then you just tried to attack me. So, what choice do I have? What choice did I have? You kill people, people who are only trying to get you the help you need, and you kill them for doing it. There is no way I could stand by and let you do that, to anyone, brother or not. You are a sick human being and you need help."

"I am not sick! You just told everyone I was, so you could get me put away, so you could get mom and dad to yourself!" 

"When are you going to finally face the fact, I wan not an adult, and a mental hospital could not take my word, or my signature for something as serious as some else's mental health? An adult had to do that and they did: Our parents. They did so, so you could get help. And if you do not believe me, call the hospital and get a copy of the admittance form. Their signature is on it, not mine."

"You are lying, lying, lying," he said screaming, then crying hysterically. You are lying," He screamed, as he collapsed on the floor, into a heap.

"Nick?" Tracy said. "I think I need to get him back to the precinct, while you tend to Natalie."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Tracy," He replied as he closed his coat more securely over Nat's half-naked body. "Tell Reese we need to get her cleaned up, then we will be in, to give our statements."

"Sure thing, Nick," She said as she pulled Roger up from the floor by the handcuffs. "Rodney? We need to get going and let Nick and Natalie get cleaned up. I would say I would leave you here to come back with them, but I may need your help to control your brother."

"Sure thing Tracy," Rodney Replied. "I can see he may give you or anyone else problems." Rodney helped Tracy get Roger into the lift, and in a minute, they were gone.

After Tracy and the brothers were safely in the lift and out of earshot, Nat hugged Nick tightly and let out a sigh of relief. "Nick? When you said identical, I expected some differences. But I couldn't see any differences between them."

"I know Nat. Well, except for the voice. And the not so obvious one."

"Which would be?" She said grinning.

"The heartbeat."

"Take it for you to say something like that," she said with a slight grin, then her expression became serious. "Nick, I was so scared he may have killed you. Your body is in limbo…"

"Actually Nat," he said as he held her tight, "I'm at 100% Vampire again."

"Oh, Nick," Nat said sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you so upset? I'm not."

"Why not? You've spent all these years searching for a cure."

"But Nat, the cure is still there, we just have to start at the bottom again, which isn't that bad, if it means I can make love to you morning noon and night," He said with a wide grin.

"Oh, Nick. I thought…" 

"I meant back to the way things were between us, before we started this latest, wonderful experiment." He kissed her gently on the lips, the continued, "No, way, Nat. Now, do you want to start right now, or wait?"

"We might want to wait." She saw the sad expression in his face then continued, "Only because Reese is going to want our statements ASAP, we still have to finish clearing out my apartment, and there is still LaCroix."

"Don't remind me about him, please. I still don't know what his spill is this time, well, on second thought, I think I do."

"What?"

"He seems to come back into my life, only when I'm close to a cure. He would know about the changes in my body, and I'm one step away from a cure, which is strange, because he has told me for more years than I can imagine, there is no cure."

"You mean he knows there is one, and he's been bullying you into believing it was just a fantasy."

"That's about it," he said as he kissed her on the lips. "Now, I think you might want to go up and take a shower, then get changed for our trip to the Precinct."

Once at the precinct, Nat was sitting at Nick's desk, when Rodney stopped by. "Dr. Lambert, because of the excitement earlier, Nick didn't have the opportunity to introduce us," He replied as he extended his hand, which she took. "I'm Rodney, Roger's brother. I know my brother hurt you, and I am truly sorry." 

"Thanks for your concern, Rodney," She replied a little uneasy at first, because of his uncanny resemblance to Roger. But when she actually listen to his voice, she began to relax a little. "I may not be able to tell the difference between the two of you by your appearance, but your voice is quite different."

"Yes," he said as he smiled slightly. "We got that a lot, even from friends and family. But if they ever heard us talk, they knew right away."

"You do realize, your brother is very ill, mentally that is."

"Sadly, I know that all to well. I told Nick and Tracy that in the car, on the way to Toronto; he has been suffering from mental illness, since we were 9."

"Nine?" Nat responded, in shock.

"Yes, and to answer the question I see in your eyes, he was placed on medication at the time, but stopped taking it when our parents separated." He than began to tell Nat, all he told Nick and Tracy on their trip to Toronto.

"So, you had no idea he was arrested and convicted?"

Not until I got back home, to Winnipeg. If there was something in the local paper I would have know, but I had no idea."

"I'm glad you understand."

"More than you know," He replied, as Nick emerged from the interrogation room.

"How, is he," Rodney asked.

"He is not well mentally, but I think you know that all ready." Rodney shook his head up and down sadly, agreeing with Nick's statement. 

"Is Dr. Gravenel with him now," Nat asked.

"Who is that? A Psychiatrist?"

"Yes," Nat replied. "Gwen Gravenel. She's the Psychiatrist the city uses for the prisoners." She patted Rodney on the back. "Don't worry. She is very good at her job and one of the best in Toronto."

"When I left," Nick said, as he turned in Rodney's direction. "He was ranting that he and Natalie were in love, and he resented the fact we were trying to keep them apart."

At that moment, a woman in her mid 40 emerged from the door of the interrogation room and walked toward Nick, Nat and Rodney. She extended her hand to Rodney and replied, "You must be Roger's brother."

"Yes," Rodney replied as they shook hands. "Rodney Jamison. How is Roger?"

"Not good. He is in a delusional world, all his own, and Dr. Lambert, is the center of it."

"Gwen? What do you mean," Nat asked.

"In his mind you love him, but you are being kept apart by Nick, the hospital he was sent to and the entire police force. I normally don't believe a conformation between a person and their obsession is a good thing this early on, but I don't think we have a choice here."

Gwen and Nick both looked in her direction. "Nat," Nick asked. "Do you want to?"

"I have to, Nick. I have to get him to realize I do not love him, nor ever did."

Nick escorted Natalie into the interrogation room, holding her hand like a lover would do. The moment they entered the door, Roger rose and tried to walk toward Natalie, but Tracy pushed him back down into his chair. "No," Tracy told him, with authority, as she forced him back into the chair. "You stay where you are and talk to Dr. Lambert from here, or you will not talk to her at all. Do you understand?" 

Roger looked up to Tracy with contempt, wondering to himself, 'How did this WOMAM, in fact how COULD any woman could get the better of me, a MALE. And the strength. How did she get that much strength?' He then looked over toward Nick and Nat. "Natalie, will you tell these two buffoons here," He replied as he pointed to Tracy and Nick, "You love me, and you are my woman."

Nat looked at Roger with contempt, then replied, "Your woman? I am not your woman, Roger. I would never even consider becoming involved with anyone, who tried to kill me. Not once, but twice. Do you actually believe I would stay with anyone who did that to me?"

"You Bitch," Roger shot back. "You seduced me, and that makes you my woman." Nat was about to walk toward him and let him know in no uncertain terms that she was not what he claimed she was, but Nick stopped her. 

"She is not your woman, Roger. She is mine," Nick said, as he kissed her gently on the side of the cheek.

"You bitch," Roger said to Nat. "You told me, there was noting between the two of you. Then you dumped me, for the likes of him? He doesn't have what I have."

Nat went over to him and looked him in the eyes. "I do not know where this delusion of yours came from, Roger. We went out twice, and you tried to kill me the second time, because I didn't live up to your expectation of what a woman is supposed to be. Well, Roger, I do not love you, I have never loved you, and you can rest assured, I will never love you. Who I do love, is Nick, here," she replied, as pointed to Nick, "And why do I love him? Because he knows how to treat a woman and he does not have some absurd notion, of what a woman is or is not suppose to be. And," She said, as she put her left hand inches from his face, "This ring tells everyone, he is mine and I am his, forever." 

Roger's face turned ashen as he looked at the ring then began to sob uncontrollably. "No, you are mine. You love me, you love me!" He broke down, and collapsed back into the chair he was sitting in. Reese entered the room, sighing deeply.

"Nick, Nat, come out with me for a second." They obeyed, closing the door behind them.

"What do you need, Captain?" Nick asked.

"Gwen has already called the Institute, and advised them of the mental state of their patient, and they have already dispatched transport to bring him back there. I wish we could just forget all about pressing more charges against him, but with 4 murders we believe he is responsible for, that is an impossibility." 

Rodney took all Resse said in, then flopped down in the chair closest to him and broke down and began to cry. "Are you all right Rodney," Nick asked.

"Yes, but it is heartbreaking to see your brother in this state. I've seen him in this state before, but never as bad as this. Nick? If you need me to testify, please let me know. I don't have a permanent place to live yet, but," He replied, as he took a card out of his pocket and handed it to him, "You can get in touch with me, through work."

"Thanks, Rodney. I understand this is hard for you."

"Yes, but the best place for him, is in the mental Institution. He will be safe there, from himself, and to other's."

By the time Nick and Nat got to her place, it was so late and so close to sun-up, Nat decided just to pick up a couple of last minute items, including Sydney and his things, and return to the loft with Nick. They had all intentions to begin their experiment all over again, but they were so tired, the moment they made it to bed, they fell deeply asleep in each other's arms.

They both woke at almost the same time to the message on the recorder. "Nick, Natalie, this is Reese. With everything that went on last Night, you both have the night off. Use it wisely. See you for your shifts, tomorrow night."

"Hum," Nat said. "I think we might just do that." Nick held her tightly in his arms, enjoying the closeness. "Nick?"

"Hum?" He replied. 

"Can I ask you a question About Roger? Not about now, but 4 years ago?"

"Sure. What?"

"Why were you acting so cold toward me? Were you jealous?"

"Was it that obvious?" She shook her head up and down. "Nat I was, there was no doubt about that. But, I didn't know it was possible to have the type of relationship, the relationship we have now."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt then?"

"Why didn't you?"

Sighing, and hugging her body to his, "For the same reason."

"And, Nat. I know I had strong feelings for you before then. But they were just feelings or so I though; feelings I attested to just one thing. I was attracted to your humanity, your goodness. But after I almost lost you to that animal, I realized one thing. I was and still am in love with who you are, not what you are. You are the most precious part of my life. If I had lost you that night, I could not have gone on, Nat. I would have walked into the sun the next day."

"No Nick. You had a dream to be human again. You would not…"

"Yes, I would have, Nat," He replied as he caressed the side of her cheek. "I have been going at least 300 years searching for a cure, telling everyone I was looking for the cure so I could see the sunset and be able to fall in love. But I was fooling myself, Nat. What I was unable to realize, it was possible for me as a Vampire, to love. You are proof of that, because I have never loved anyone, the way I love you. You are the other part of my soul. You make me complete, and I can not believe in my 803 year existence, it has taken me this long to find you. You are the best friend I have ever had, and the most wonderful woman, I have ever known. And to think, it took for Roger Jamison to almost kill you for me to realize, just how special you were to me. I will never forgive him for trying to kill you, on the other hand, I feel I must thank him for getting me to realize, that I was really in love with you."

"Hum. Maybe I should thank him too."

"Why?"

"Because I realized I was in love with you then, too. Before that, I too thought I was only attracted to the Vampire in you. But when you rescued me, I knew. I knew, I was in love with the man." She kissed him on the side of the cheek, then grinned at him. "So, what do we do now about how we feel about each other?"

"I don't know, how about this?" He replied, as his mouth devoured hers, in a very passionate kiss. 

"Wow. I think I can get used to that. So, what about the Vampire? Is he about to show up?"

"He's there Nat, but in the background. I know he will eventually surface, but since the incident," As he calls the night the vampire almost killed her, "I'm in control, not the Vampire. In fact, I've never been able to control it this much."

"Well," she replied. "I guess all it took was a good woman."

"No, Nat. Not a good woman," he said grinning, "An exceptional woman!" He said as he grinned slightly at her. "Like I said, I've never been in so much control. But since I reverted back to 100% Vampire, I will not be able to keep him at bay for as long, so we really need to…"

She kissed him on the lips and understanding what he meant, she threw the sheet over their heads, moving her head to his crotch, before he could stop her.

"Nat what are you…NAT!"

"Shh. I can't concentrate."

An hour later, they were holding each other in their arms, their hair disheveled, breathing heavily, both of them with slightly flushed faces.

"WOW!" Nick replied. "That was incredible. The Vampire surfaced and took so little of your blood; I never thought I could be satiated with so little blood!"

"Well, like you said, I am an exceptional woman," She said seductively. "Do you want to try it again?"

"Nat, you lost blood. You need time to re-cooperate."

"Nonsense. The more we do it, the quicker you will be back to your old self. I mean, old, old self like 800 years worth," She said giggling slightly. "And you said it yourself. You didn't take hardly any the first time."

"Yeah, you are right," he said as he reached over and kissed her on the lips again.

"Several hours later, and after 4 love making sessions, they were spent. Literally."

"Nick, do you feel any changes?"

"Yes, Contentment. I haven't felt it, in many many years."

"What else?"

"My heart is beating 90 miles a minutes. Well not exactly, but it is beating at the same rate it was beating before we took our trip last weekend."

"Has it been just a week? Seems like it was months ago."

"I know, this has been one hell of a week," He said as he hugged her close to him, and caressed the side of his cheek. "Nat? There is one thing I don't think either one of has thought about." She looked up at him, curiously. "How are we going to talk our way around how you cured me? And I don't think the true method we used, can be spoken. At least not in polite conversation."

"What do you mean…" Her face turned red with embarrassment, when she realized what he meant. "NICK! You have a dirty mind. You know that?" She said smiling.

He pulled her to him, then hugged her hard. "Seriously Nat, how are we going to say I was cured? I know the cure will work, eventually. I have faith in that, but how are we going to explain my sudden cure for something I've supposedly been afflicted with for 20 years?"

"You have faith? Well, I have had faith in you, and we would come up with a cure since the day I began to help you overcome the vampire. And that is why I've also bee searching the internet for a cure for Porphyria, or in you case Protoporphyria, the condition we have told everyone you suffer from."

"You had that much faith in me?"

"That, and together, we would find the cure."

He kissed her on the lips, then held her tightly. "Is there a cure for Porphyria? I know some forms of it can be treated, but the sun exposure kind, is very hard to treat."

"Yes, that was the case until recently. A team of Porphyria doctors have been looking for the cure for ages and stumbled across it, about 3 years ago."

"What is it?"

"Beta Carotene."

"Beta Carotene? You mean something as simple as carrots can cure it?"

"Not really carrots, Nick. The treatment begins with a daily oral beta-carotene supplement and you just wait around to see the results. And like your cure, it's not something that will happen overnight. The beta-carotene has to have time to work, which can take anywhere from 1 or more months, with the average 2 to 3 months. From the research I've done, it has been marginally successful."

"So, we say you began to give me the new treatment, 3 months ago." 

"Well," She said grinning. "That would make sense to a lot of people, because that's when everyone began to tell me, you were looking a lot better. Not as pale, and in a lot better mood." 

"Of course I began to change, Nat," He replied softly as he caressed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. "I almost lost you, and I was given a second chance, and I was not about to blow it, by backsliding."

Later on that afternoon, as the sun was just setting, they were sitting together on the sofa, looking at the fire, content with each other. But their glee was short lived by LaCroix, who had just emerged into the room. "Get up, and come with me. Both of you. The Ancients would like to have a word you both." 

"What do they want," Nick asked concerned.

Sighing deeply, "I have been telling you for years your quest would get you killed, but you would not listen. I came back, because I knew this was about to happen, and you are so pig headed, you would not listen to what I was trying to tell you. The path you are taking with this creature," He sneered as he pointed to Natalie, "Will be your death sentence. Now, you will have to pay for the consequence. I have used up all of my favors with the council, Nicholas. Now, you are on your on."

Nick and Natalie were standing before the council, with LaCroix Standing smugly to the side.

The elder of the Ancients was sitting down in the middle of the council table, then rose from his seat and walked toward Nick and Nat. Nick held Natalie protectively to himself anticipating the worst, but was somewhat stunned, when the Elder smiled at them, slightly. The Elder was now directly in front of Nat and held out his hand for her to shake. She looked over at Nick, who shook his head up and down. She reciprocated. "Dr. Lambert. We have heard a lot of things about you, one of them you were responsible for the cure for the fever." Natalie shook her head up and down to agree. "We are in your dept, along with Nicholas."

LaCroix broke his silence. "In his dept? He has broken the code; his search for mortality. The code says, death."

"What Violation? We have known for years about his quest to become mortal. If he does not betray us, what violation has he perpetrated?"

"Yes, but what about Dr. Lambert? He has let her in on our secrets. The code says death to any mortal who…" 

"Do not lecture us about the code, Lucian! WE wrote it! You seem to only use the part of the code, which will fit your needs. And need I remind you, it was a mortal, Dr. Lambert, who came up with the cure that saved us all, including you."

"Maybe," He said sneering, "But need I remind YOU, it was mortal who came up with the disease that caused the fever in the first place. The code says death to any mortal whom knows about us, and Dr. Lambert is that…" 

"Enough, Lucian! Are you forgetting who you are talking too!" The elder said angrily. "You have broken more of our codes then your Protégé Nicholas has done, or could ever do. And, if we wished Ms. Lambert's death, she would have been dead 6 years ago, when she and Nicholas first met. We knew someone in the coroner's office would be an asset to us, and we were right. We have learned from a reliable source, you were responsible for several kills in Toronto. You left the bodies to be found by mortals, without covering up your involvement. And if it were not for the efforts of Ms. Lambert, more questions would have been asked. Instead of trying to repeatedly kill her or threaten her life so Nicholas would follow in your footsteps again, you need to get down on your knees and thank her for protecting you and the rest of us. It is our demand you leave Ms. Lambert and Nicholas alone, to live their own life. That is my decree. If you go against me, you will die Lucian. I will not take your disobedience to us, any longer. You are suppose to be setting an example for the younger ones, but you are doing the opposite. You of all people know of the dangers of not observing the code. We must, or our kind will be found out and it will be like the old days. I do not know about you Lucian, but I do not wish to live my life on the run, ever again. I did for 2,000 years, and I did not like it one bit. If you choose to disobey us, you know the consequences," He replied as he took his seat back at the council table. 

"YESSS," was all LaCroix said, as he stomped past Nick.

"Nicholas come forward," The Elder demanded, and Nick obeyed. "The code, must be followed. I know Lucian has told you for many years mortals would be killed if they knew about us, but he only gave you part of the story. We do not encourage it, but in the world today, sometime we find we must rely on mortals, from time to time. Sometimes we find we must eliminate them, but in the cases of Ms. Lambert and your partner, Tracy Vetter, we find we can trust them. That is the key; trust. But make no mistake. If they betray us, we will have no choice."

"I do understand, your Eminence. They are very loyal. They would never do that."

"Yes, Nicholas. You and Dr. Lambert are free to go, and free of LaCroix. Live your life. And from the direction you are going, I will not see you again. If you become mortal, you can never come before us again, on your own accord. If we need you, you will be contacted. If LaCroix does come after you when you do become mortal, know someone from this world will be watching you and Ms. Lambert and keeping you safe. We do owe her, a great deal." 

Once they made it back to the loft, Nat collapsed into his arms. "Oh, Nick I was so scared." He kissed her deeply on the lips, then lead the two of them to the sofa.

"I know, Nat. I was too. But I should have known, LaCroix was in on it, somehow."

"But, I do not understand why they turned on him like that? I thought he was almost as old as most on the council?" 

"I was surprised too, but I guess I should not have been."

"Why?"

"He will never be allowed on the council, because he can not be trusted. He turns the words of the code around to his advantage, knowing what he is doing is wrong, and he's been doing this with Janette and I for as long as we have known him. And apparently, the Ancients have had enough with all his violations. They have let some of them slide, but when they found out he was responsible for several murders in Toronto without covering up his involvement…"

"Yeah, I heard the rest of what the Ancient told him. And, I don't know about you, but I am finally glad someone finally put him in his place." Nick shook his head up and down to agree, then Nat kissed him on the side of the cheek and snuggled up against his chest. Within minutes, they were sound asleep.

The following night was Thursday, and found Nat sitting behind her desk, daydreaming. She and Nick still hadn't finished up the rest of her apartment. So, she imagined they would spend the entire weekend working, instead of doing what they hopped they would be doing. 'Well,' Nat thought, 'At least we will be together.' At that moment two strong hands placed themselves on her shoulder and began to massage them, gently.

"That feels so good. Don't stop." She looked over her shoulder to see the hands belonged to whom she thought. Nick.

He released his hands, then sat down on the side of her desk. "What were you thinking about?"

"We're going to be spending this weekend cleaning."

"Yeah, I know, but at lease we will be together."

"Yep. Now did you come here to talk or for this report I just finished?"

"Actually a little of both."

"Well, you may want to know, I just got the ballistics results back, and the gun Roger had in his possession at the loft, is the same gun used in each of the killings." She handed the report to him, then asked, "What about the connections to the other victims?"

"The first Victim, Clarence Birdsong, was the friend from high school, Rodney told us about. Rodney had no idea he had died, and was quite upset his brother had killed his best friend."

"How is he taking the news?"

"As well as can be expected. Tracy saw how upset he was, and offered to take him out for coffee to be his shoulder to cry on, but he declined."

Why did he decline? It seems to me, they are really attracted to each other."

"I get that impression too, Nat. Actually, he explained he had to get back to Winnipeg and break it to Birdsong's family about his death."

"I understand that, but what I do not understand, is why kill him?"

"He is the person Roger believed was the anonymous tip, in Winnipeg."

"Oh. And the second Victim, Gary Wallace?"

"He worked for a Mental hospital to help pay for his college tuition."

"Let me guess. The first Mental Hospital Roger was sent to, when he was 16."

"You got it. He believed anyone who worked there were working for his brother, to keep he and his parents apart."

"But what about the other two victims? I understand about Bonfrey, but why kill his Lawyer?"

"I can't get into his head, nor do I ever want to be, but I can only assume, he didn't like the fact that he did not get him off, or maybe it was because he was sentence to a mental institution, instead of a prison."

"Yeah. I know I was glad he was sentenced, and the jury saw through his Lawyer's ploy. But, I am also glad they sentenced him to a Mental Institution, instead of Prison. He is insane, and needs help."

"I know Nat," He replied as he kissed her gently on the lips. "Listen I have to get back to the precinct, but I wanted to know if you would like to take your supper break with me?" 

"Yes, "I'd love to, but I have to get this report finished first, then I can go. How about 15 minutes?"

"Ok. That should give me just enough time to finish up the report Tracy and I are working on. See you then." He kissed her on the lips, then exited the door, just as Grace entered.

"If that ain't love, I don't know what is," she replied, coughing slightly, as she made her way to Nat's side and noticed Nat's sad expression. "Ok, what did he do now?"

"Huh? It's not that Grace. We were hoping to have the rest of my apartment cleaned out by tomorrow, so we could spend the weekend together. But with this case, that is an impossibility." Nat looked down at the report on her desk and began to write down a few notes, but she couldn't concentrate. She put down her pen, then reached for her coat. "Grace? I know it's a little early for my supper break, but I've got to get out of here for a while. Nick and I are going out for supper, so if you need me I'll have my pager, or you can call Nick's cell phone." 

After Nat was out of the door and out of earshot, Grace picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Tracy? This is Grace in the morgue. I need to talk to you, before your partner gets back. You remember that idea you had for a surprise for Nick and Nat? Well, I think they may need it."

It was now Friday Night, and Nick and Nat were standing outside her door, Nat holding the key in her hand. Both of them had a sad expression on their face, because of the task at hand. Nat put the key in the door and as the door opened up, both she and Nick stood in the doorway, with their mouths wide open.

"Nat? What is going on? I didn't think you had…"

"I didn't, Nick," Nat replied, as she walked into the room surveying the now vacant apartment. "I don't know, what is…" She stopped her sentence, when she spotted a note folded over in the middle of the floor. She picked it up and replied, "Well, I think this note might shed some light on all this."

Nick held her from behind, as she read the note, written in Tracy's hand.

"Hi, there. 

We, the day and night shift of the good old 96th and the coroner's office, got together and decided to help you out a little bit. We all know you belong together and this weekend is very special for the two of you, so enjoy your weekend together. We all hope you are finally going to decide on a wedding date, and don't forget, we all expect to get an invitation, and looking forward for the two of you to start your life together. Just don't expect a wedding present, because clearing the rest of Nat's apartment is it. (Just joking on the last part)

Love, 

Tracy, Joe Reese, Grace, John, Eddie, Jeff, and the rest of the 96th and the coroner staff."

"Oh, Nick," Nat replied, as her eyes filled up with tears. "We do have some good friends, don't we?"

"Yes we do Nat, yes we do. So, I think we have a reservation at a remote bed and breakfast, that has our name written all over it."

"Yes," She replied, as they hugged each other. 

Later on that morning, Nick and Nat were in the bed of their hotel room, snuggling, caressing and kissing each other, and blissfully happy. 

"Nat," Nick said breathlessly.

"Hum?"

"I did it. I actually did it, again." He ran his hand gently through her hair, then kissed her gently on the lips. "And, you were right about the blood."

"What about it?" 

"I'm more in control than I have been in years. Literally. Before, I had a hard time at bloody crime scenes. But since you changed my nourishment," He said giggling slightly, "I've found I'm in complete control. I've never been that way before. At least since I changed to cow."

"Is it just because of the blood?" 

"No, Nat," he said almost crying. "It's because of you. This, everything I am now, everything I have been able to accomplish with my life over the last several years, over the last several months is because of you." He kissed her on the lips again. "And, that is why LaCroix is so upset."

"Why?"

"Because you have taken over my life. You are my life and LaCroix doesn't like it. He wants to be the center of attention, the center of my universe, and he can not accept the fact, that you mean more to me than anyone else; including himself. He is a very selfish person, and he can not take the fact to have competition for his affection."

They made love all weekend long, and he needed less blood, at each of their sexual encounters. At noon on Sunday as they were packing their things for the return trip home, they found themselves pawing each other's clothes off, yet again.

Later on that afternoon they were in bed, bellowing in the afterglow. Nick was nuzzling Nat's puncture-less neck and planting little kisses over it, when Nat jumped.

"Nat! Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course my love, but I need to ask you a question?"

Still nuzzling her neck, he said, "Oh, what?"

"What just happened here?"

"What do you mean? We made love, and it was wonderful."

"And?"

"It was euphoric."

"And?"

"Mind boggling."

"And?"

"Nat, what do you want me to say? It rocked my world!"

"Nick, it's not what happened, it's what didn't happen."

He pulled himself from her neck, and looked her in the eyes. "Nat, what are you…" His eyes bulged out, when he realized what DID just happen. "I didn't take your blood! Nat? What does this mean?"

I don't know, but we might be closer to a cure than neither of us realize, and this latest setback, was not as big a deal as we thought."

"Maybe, but I think we might need a little more time." Nat shook her head from side to side. "Why not, Nat?"

"Because you're already cured, Nick."

"No. It couldn't work that fast and what makes you so certain?"

"Well first, you've been getting a little warmer since we first woke up earlier this morning. Second, you haven't conked out on me once since the sun has been up today. And third," she said as she turned him around to face the opened window, "The sun has been beating on your back for the last 30 minutes, and all that's happened to you, is your back is warm to the touch."

He looked at the window in awe, then back at Nat. "Oh, Nat," He replied as he kissed her deeply on the lips. "The first moment I woke up on your table 6 years ago, I knew you were my salvation. And here I am together with you, our lives in front of us."

"Yes, our lives are now in front of us, and now we have one more problem to solve." Nick looked at her, with a curious glance. "The wedding?" 

"Yes, we do have that to deal with. It would be fine with me to just go to the justice of the peace, but we would not hear the end of it from our friends. They expect a big wedding, and…"

"Who are we to disappoint them," they both said together.

On their way back to Toronto that afternoon in the Caddy, Nick was driving and smiling from ear to ear. Nat laid her head on his shoulder then said, "Nick? What are you so happy about?"

He looked over at her for a spit second and grinned, then put his eyes back on the road. "What do I not have to be happy about, Nat? I have you and we're in love, we're going to be married, and I am actually able to be out in the sun without smoldering, since the year 1228. Nat, I'm not just happy, I am ecstatic! And might I add, just a little bit hungry."

"Yes, I think you might be, since you haven't eaten real food in 768 years. Now," she said grinning, "What would you like as you first meal in that many years?"

"Actually Nat, it would be my first real meal in 2 years."

"Hugh? Oh, right. Schanke told me all about that," she replied as she punched him slightly in the arm. "Do you know how disgusting it is to eat of someone else's plate?"

"Yeah, I know, Nat. My only defense is, I wasn't myself. And since I am now back to my old old self, where should we go for supper? My treat," He said smiling.

"Well, there is a French restaurant at the next exit everyone at work has been raving about, and I know you grew up with French cooking."

"Yes, but I doubt if any of the food I grew up with, is in existence anymore."

"Tell me about some of it?"

"You have to realize the food I ate at my home was completely different from what the peasants would have eaten. My family was part of the nobility, and we were afforded with more of the foods that the kings and lords of the castles and manors would have eaten."

"Yes, I remember that from my history books."

"Well, we ate a lot of meats as part of the nobility, and one of the foods I remember at the last castle I visited before I met LaCroix, was a roasted pork roast. I don't have to remind you we did not have stoves back then, and most meats were roasted on spits over a fire. Well, this roast was serves with a delicious sauce, called Egerdouce that was made with white wine."

"It sounds delicious," Nat replied, as Nick stopped the car at a restaurant. 

Once back to Toronto, it was back to the usual grind, except for the fact Nat was trying to put together a wedding, in less than two months. She was really glad Tracy and Grace had agreed to help, or she might have pulled her hair out the first day, when she was trying to line up a photographer.

Several days later when Nick came home, Nat had prepared an intimate candlelight dinner for two. Nat was in the kitchen preparing a salad and checking on the meal she had prepared, when Nick came up behind her, and hugged her tightly, then inhaled. "Nat?" What is that wonderful smell?"

"Well, I have a special treat for you. Now, you go wash up for dinner, and I will have supper on the table in a few minutes."

Five minutes later, Nick walked from the bathroom toward the kitchen, and noticed she had their dinner already on the table: A pork roast, potatoes, homemade bread, a salad, and string beans. "Nat I could have helped with the table."

"No, Nick. This is my treat. I went to a lot of trouble to find these recipes, so I hope you enjoy this meal."

Nick kissed her on the side of the cheek as she took her place at the table and helped her into her chair, then sat down at his place. "Nat? What have you made? It smells delicious, and somewhat familiar." 

"It just might do that," she said with a grin. She cut a piece of the pork roast and dipped it into the sauce that was on the table next to the roast, then said, "Now, I want you to close your eyes, and tell me exactly what you think." He obeyed, and she placed it into his mouth. He chewed, and a sigh of contentment came across his face. "Nat, this smells and tastes just like…"

"It is, Nick."

"Where did you get the recipe?" He replied as he opened up his eyes.

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet."

"The internet? You found a recipe for Egerdouce sauce on the internet?"

"That, and the recipe for the parsley bread I made and the salad."

"Nat, I can't believe you would go to that much trouble to make me feel at home. There is no wonder I love you so much." He rose and wet to her and held his hands out for hers. She placed her hands in his and rose from her chair, and he kisses her deeply on the lips. "I love you Natalie, more than I have loved anyone, even more than I did, just a few days ago. In fact, every day I am with you, I find I am more deeply in love with you, than I was just the day before."

"I know what you mean Nick, because I feel the same way about you."

Later on that night, as they were sitting on the sofa holding each other in their arms enjoying the fire, Nat let out a deep sigh. "Nat? Is something wrong?"

"I talked to Sarah earlier today and told her about the wedding, and she said she and Amy can't make it." He caressed the side of her cheek, then kissed her on the lips. "Why? What's the problem?"

"Amy is a shoe-in in the district spelling bee, the Friday before the wedding. The provincial championship is taking place on our wedding day. And since they can not be in two places at once…"

"I know it means a lot to you to have them there, to have your family there."

"Yes it would, but what about you? What about LaCroix, Janette and the community?"

"That's why I want us to have the wedding at dusk. Just in case."

THREE WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING

It was a beautiful sunshiny day, and the loft was alit with sunshine. The electric metal blinds were now up, letting in the sun, as Nat called up the stairs that lead to top floor of the loft. "Nick? Hurry up or you're going to be late for your first day on the day shift."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He replied as he emerged from the bedroom, buttoning the top button on his shirt. "I'm just not quite used to getting up during the day."

He walked down the stairs into Nat's arms and kissed her on the lips. "Yes," She replied to him as she put on her jacket. "But you will get used to it, eventually. So, how long does Reese think you and Tracy will be on the day shift?"

"To early to tell right now, but just until Martin and Johansen are released from the hospital," he said sighing deeply.

"Nick, it's not your fault they were hurt in that hold up, you weren't even on duty."

"I know, that Nat, but I can't help but feel a little guilty, because of how we got their shift. But," he said with a happier tone, "Reese never said it was a permanent position."

"Yes. So how long does it look like they will be out of work?"

"Reese seems to think at least a month."

"Ah. Just as we're leaving on our honeymoon."

Yep," he said as he kissed her on the lips. "Now, to get on to a more pressing question," He said as he pulled her into his arms, "How would you like to meet me for lunch today?" 

"I can't love," Nat replied. "I've got an appointment with Tracy, at the bridal shop."

"Oh, I'm glad you said that. I forgot, I'm meeting Reese at the Tuxedo shop for the same reason," He replied, with a slight sad expression on his face.

"Nick? Are you all right? You're not having second thought about being human, or marrying me, are you?"

He pulled her to him, then caressed the side of the cheek. "Don't ever doubt my decision about my humanity, or about you, Nat. I love being human and I love you, and marrying you, is a dream come true. It's my memory. Since I changed back, I forget things."

"A lot of things?"

"No, not really, but enough to bug me. But if it means I can spend the rest of my life with you though, I don't mind, one bit." Nat kissed him on the side of the cheek, then responded, "LaCroix is still adamant about not having anything to do with the wedding?"

"Yes. I know I should be upset, but I am not. It's his loss. And in fact, I heard from a reliable source, that none of the community would even acknowledge our union or even myself as part of their community anymore. So, since we don't have to cater to them anymore, how do you feel about an afternoon wedding, instead of one at dusk?"

"Sounds wonderful, but I do not care what time of the day we get married, Nick. Just as long as you are the one I marry."

He kissed her deeply on the lips, then replied, "I know Nat, because I feel the same way. The heck with LaCroix's mood swings, because I am not going to dwell on them anymore. All that is important to me, is for you and I to begin our life together."

"What about Janette, Nick? Is she adamant about not attending, either?" 

"I don't know, Nat. I honestly do not know." 

"Is she jealous of me?"

"I think so Nat, because we did live as man and wife for a long time; but she also knows I love you unlike anyone I have ever known. And she know that I know she loved Robert more than she ever loved me; I think we now realize we loved each other, but we were never in love with each other. Does that make any since to you?"

"Yes. I had a relationship like that when I was in college. We broke up as friends. The last thing I heard, he was happily married with 3 kids. I really envied the fact he finally found true love; that was until the day they wheeled you into the morgue. I really think I fell in love with you at that point, and I've never looked back."

"I thought I was dreaming when you placed your hand on my cheek, like this," he said as he took her hand in his, and gently placed it on the side of his cheek. She rubbed it across his face like she did the first night they met, before he woke up and sprang off of the table. "The warmth of your hand was so inviting even though you had on gloves, and I thought I felt my heart leap at your touch. I should have known then it was destiny that brought us together, because someone up there," He replied as he moved his head, so it was pointing up toward heaven, "Meant for us to be together."

"I know Nick, because I've often felt the same way, myself."

Several days later, Tracy, alone at their joined desks, was typing out a report, when the phone on Nick's desk began to ring. She looked around to see if he was in sight, and not seeing him anywhere near, answered his phone, "96th Precinct, Knight's desk, Officer Vetter speaking."

"Hi, Tracy. I guess this means Nick is not at his desk," Nat said jokingly from the phone.

"Hi, Nat. No, he had to go to the little boys room," She said giggling. 

"Ok," She said, laughing through her words. "When he gets back, can you tell him I need to see him in the morgue? Something about the wedding."

"Sure thing Nat," She replied as she placed his phone back into the cradle, and that is when she heard it. 

A female officer, a rookie named Officer Anderson, was talking to Nick in a very seductive tone, making a very, very lewd pass at Him; lip licking, the whole bit. Tracy caught Anderson's attention and gave her a look that could have melted butter and then saw Nick's red face, along with his loss for words, as he stuttered at the rookie. Tracy was about to go over and have a woman to woman talk with her, but Reese beat her to the punch.

"Anderson! My office! Now!"

As Anderson walked toward Reese's office, Tracy walked over to Nick, who was standing in the middle of the floor, in a bit of shock about the rookie's actions. "Nick?" Tracy said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nick?" He turned around, his face still a little red. 

"What?"

"Nick," Tracy said in a very loud tone so Anderson could hear her as she was walking into the captain's office, "Nat needs to see you in the morgue. Something about the wedding."

"Thanks Trace. If you need me, call me there," He replied as he exited the squad room.

Anderson knocked on Reese's door. Captain," she said in an innocent tone. "You needed to see me?"

"You can stop playing innocent with me, Anderson. I saw you making a pass at Knight. Do you want to comment on that?" He said with a harsh tone.

"So I like him. What is wrong with that?" 

"Sit down, Anderson. You and I are going to have a little talk." She obeyed. "I want to know why you would make a pass at someone you KNOW is going to be married in 3 weeks?"

"I like him, and what is wrong with me being interested in someone?"

"You are fairly new here, so I'll let it pass this time. But, it is very wrong to deliberately try to break up a marriage, before it even starts. I expect better of my detectives, and this IS unacceptable behavior in my precinct. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes, Captain," She replied as her face began to show signs of embarrassment. 

"In fact, it is not acceptable behavior for you to do this, to anyone. I find your behavior reprehensible, and if it happens again, you can rest assured I WILL bring it to the attention of the review board. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Anderson shook her head up and down, then rose from the chair she was sitting in, her face red with embarrassment, then turned around and walked out of the door, almost running into to Tracy who was waiting right outside. She gave Tracy an evil look as she walked past her.

After Anderson was out of earshot, Resse asked Tracy, "Do you mind telling me exactly what happened?"

"You saw it like I did. In fact I learned a little while you were talking to her." Resse looked at her with a curious glance. "She pulled the same thing on Sorrinson with the Crime scene unit, a week ago."

"Well, she and I had a long talk, and I think she will not be pulling that ever again. And if she does, she will not be her long. So," as he looked out into the squad room, "Did Nick get over it, or is he hiding from her until she leaves the precinct?"

"Actually, Nat called right before Anderson pulled her stunt and wanted to see him in the morgue. Something about the wedding. He just left."

Down in the Morgue, Grace was busy working on a sample, when she heard the door open up. She looked up to see Nick, and smiled. "No need to ask, Nick. She's in the cooler. She said for you to go on in."

"Thanks Grace," He replied as he opened up the door for the cooler, and walked right on in. And when he saw how she was dressed and the expression on her face, even the way she was wearing her hair, he fell back, remembering the same scene from a dream he had had several months earlier, when Janette had come back to town, cured of her vampirism. "Nick?" Nat asked concern, in her voice. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I must have tripped on something, sorry if I scared you. So, Tracy said you needed to see me? Something about the wedding?"

"Not really about the wedding, but I do have some news for you that may effect the direction our lives as husband and wife, will go."

"Nat? What is it?" He asked a little concerned.

"Well, you know that doctors appointment I had yesterday?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Not really, but he called to let me know the results of the blood work, and he told me something quite shocking that I wasn't expecting."

"Nat? Are you all right? I mean, it's not cancer or anything like that is it?" He said, with fear in his voice, which said silently what he felt. Now he was free of the vampire and free to love Natalie the way she deserved, he may loose her to a debilitating disease.

"No Nick, I'm not sick, but I can tell you I am in shock from what the doctor told me, so I did a test on myself, an hour ago."

"Nat! What's wrong?" He asked again concerned.

"Like I said, I'm not sick. But, I now know we've been doing the right thing all along, and I have proof positive. Nick? We're going to have a baby! He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, then he began to remember the dream he had about this same topic, months earlier. In his mind, he could still hear Reese's words on his recorder, breaking him out of the dream, telling him about the body found at the civic center. He shook his head from side to side, fearing all the wonderful things that were happening to him recently, was just a dream. 

Nat saw he was in another one of his stupors and tried to shake him out of it. "Nick? Nick?" Are you all right?" She asked, as she placed her hand on his arm, and squeezed it gently. "Nick?" He began to shake his head to clear it, looked up and saw she was still there, then kissed her deeply on the lips. 

"Did you say we're having a baby?" He said softly.

"Yes, Nick. I'm pregnant," She said smiling. "We're having a baby." Then her expression began to show concern. "Nick, like I asked, are you all right?"

"Yes, Nat, I am fantastic!" he replied as he picked her up and swung her around. "We're having a baby? Really? I had no idea it would be possible for me to be a father, so quickly!" He then looked at her again, and fell back against the wall of the cooler, tears of joy running down his cheek.

Nat went to his side, and placed her hand under his arm, for support. "Nick! What is it?"

He kissed her deeply on the lips, then held her tightly against him. "I had a dream about us, the night they found that body in the civic center. It was such a wonderful dream, and it felt like it was real, so real." He said glassy eyed. "The odd thing is Nat, in this dream, you looked exactly like you do right now. Your hair was the same, you wore your lab coat in exactly the same manner, even your smile was the same as it is right now," He replied as he kissed her gently on the lips. "And not only that, but you told me almost exactly what you just told me. We're having a baby."

"You had a dream about us being parents, and you have never had a dream about you having a baby with anyone else?"

"Never, Nat. But what I now realize is, what I had wasn't a dream. It was a premonition. Something, Someone," he replied as he looked up to heaven, "Was letting me know, you and I would be parents soon. I have never been so sure that God has truly forgiven me for my sins, Nat. He sent you to me, and now a baby. I gave up God for a life as a Vampire, but now I know, he didn't give up on me, and I am glad he did not Nat, because if he had, I never would have met you." They kissed deeply, the hugged each other, happily.

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING

Nick and Nat were lying in their bed, Nat snuggled against his chest. Nick kissed the side of her cheek, then said, "Nat? Can you believe we're getting married the day after tomorrow?" 

"I know, love. It's hard to believe how far we have come, how far you have come, in just 6 months, and this," she replied as she patted her stomach, "Tells me we are going to be just fine."

"I know Nat. But I could never have done it without you. Without you and your encouragement, I would not have made it."

"Yes, but I could never have done this," She replied, again patting her stomach, "either. This is going to be one special child, because it was created out of love."

"Yes, it will be Nat. But, are you sure you want to wait until we get back to the honeymoon to tell our friends about the baby?"

"Definitely, Nick. I'm not concerned about what people will think about us doing it before the wedding, because they've known that for months," She said giggling slightly. "But, I don't want that fact to overshadow the union of our little ones parents. There will be plenty of time for that, after we get back from the honeymoon."

"Yes, I think you are right about that, because you better get used to being pampered from now on, by me. I will not have you or our little miracle's life endangered, by anyone or anything." He kissed Nat on the lips, then lowered his ear down to her abdomen, to listen to the heartbeat of their child, and then sighed contently.

"Nick? What is it?"

"It's music to my ears, Nat. Music to my ears. I can hear the slight heartbeat of our child, and it is music to my ears." He replied as he looked her in the eyes, and smiled broadly. 

"I'm assuming, you still have that keen hearing of yours," she replied as she patted him on his rear.

"Yes." He replied as he rose, and sat up against her. "Do you have any idea why I haven't lost that characteristic like I lost all of the others?" 

"I have no idea Nick. I mean, we are walking in virgin territory here, and we will have to take it one day at a time."

"I think I can handle that," He said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Nick," She said, now a serious tone in her voice. "I need to ask you a question, a serious one." He caressed the side of her cheek, then replied. 

"Sure, love. What is it?"

"If I were not helping you with the cure, would we be here today? I mean, would you love me even if I were not helping?"

"Oh, Nat," He replied as tears formed in his eyes, and he gently caressed the side of her cheek. "I fell in love with you, the moment your hand touched the side of my cheek on the first night we met. I knew then I should have left that night and never returned, but I could not get over the feelings you stirred inside of me, feelings I had not felt nor let myself feel, since Alyssa's death."

"Oh, Nick. I'm sorry I'm questioning your feelings for me," She replied as she snuggled harder against his chest. "I think this is what you might call, pre wedding jitters."

"Yes, I think you are right, Nat. But please, you must know by now, I love you unlike anyone I have ever known."

"I know Nick, but I also know you loved her too, or you would never have married her."

"I did love her Nat, and I was devastated when she died. But over the years, I realized one thing."

"What's that?"

"What I loved about her was her beauty, her humanity. And when I met you, I was also attracted to the same qualities in you, but the more time you and I spent together, the more I realized there was so much more to you, than just that." She turned from him, taking his words the wrong way. He turned her back to face him, caressed the side of her cheek with his hand, and then kissed her gently on the lips. "Because, I love everything about you, Nat. That smile of yours that melts my heart. The way your nose crinkles up when you're upset, your curiosity that allowed you to see me as a man instead of a monster and your compassion that allowed you to be concerned about Roger Jamison, even after he tried to kill you the second time. For all those things, Nat, I love you, and find you to be the most beautiful and desirable woman I have ever known. You are a very beautiful woman Nat, never forget that." Tears formed in her eyes, and she smiled up at him. He kissed her on the lips then continued. "I have known some of the most beautiful women in history, but none of them had the beauty you possess. Alyssa was a beautiful woman Nat, but, you are too, and even more beautiful in my eyes." 

The tears began to run down her cheek, then she responded, "Nick, I'm sorry I'm such as mess right now. But, I have never met anyone like you, and I'm not talking about the Vampire, I'm talking about you, the man. You are the most compassionate and loving person I have ever met, and I love you dearly." He kissed her on the side of the cheek again. "Like I said earlier, I think it's just wedding day jitters. Please forgive me."

"Nat, there is nothing to forgive," He replied as he held her to him, and they closed their eyes for a peaceful nights sleep.

THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING

Nick and Nat decided this wedding, their wedding, would be done by the book, which meant he would not see her wedding dress nor see her from the day before, until the actual ceremony. So, it was arranged for Nat to spend the night before their wedding at Tracy's apartment. Earlier that morning she knew something was amiss, when Tracy and Grace were talking together in the morgue, but shut up like a couple of clams when she entered the room. She was no dummy, and knew exactly what was going on. And if they were planning a bridal shower for her, she assumed Reese and the department would most likely be planning a bachelor party for Nick. And she was right about the shower. The moment she made it to Tracy's place with her bags for the night, she was bombarded with well wishers for her bridal shower. Which got her thinking. Was Nick going through the same thing?

Nick was finishing up the last of his report, when Resse came up beside him and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Nick, since this is your last night as a bachelor, I thought I would take you out on the town for a few drinks. You up for it?"

"Sure thing Capt. I have just a few more things to put in my report, then I'll be ready to go." And, Nick wasn't a dummy either and figured it was just a ruse for a bachelor party, and he was right also.

When they made it to the bar, he soon discovered the bar had been bought out for the night, by the department. "And," Reese explained to everyone there, "No lewd behavior, no women of the evening, and no stag films." When one of the younger officers, complained, "But Captain, it won't be any fun, without any of those." Reese looked over at him and said sternly, "Listen. I want a clean party. I do not want the headline of the morning paper to Read, 'BACHELOR PARTY FOR LOCAL METO COP, GETS OUT OF HAND. ENTIRE 96TH PRECINCT ARRESTED, FOR LEWD BEHAVOR,' with a picture of us all being led away in handcuffs, by Vice." And, Nick was pleases that it wasn't going to be one of those torrid affairs he had heard so much about, either. 'And besides,' He said to himself, 'Nat would kill him, if it were.'

That night after he got home, Nick called Tracy's place to talk to Nat, and Tracy answered the phone. "Nick," Tracy responded. "It's the night before your wedding. You're not supposed to…"

"I know, see her, but no one ever said I couldn't talk to her on the telephone."

"Well, I guess that would be all right." Let me get her. She just got out of the shower." Nick heard the phone being put down, and could hear in the background, "Nat? Nick's on the phone." "Ok, Thanks Trace," he heard Nat respond, as he heard the phone being picked up. "Hi, Nick."

"Hi, Love," Nick responded. "How was your evening?"

"Well, like all showers go. But I did get a lot of things that are guaranteed to knock your socks off."

"Oh? Well, we will have to see about that. There are not a lot of things I haven't seen in my 800 plus years."

"We will see about that tomorrow night. Now, how did your night go? I'm assuming they did throw you a bachelor party?"

"Of course."

"I bet it was raunchy."

"No, just a bunch of guys sitting around, talking about their bachelor days, wanting to go back to them. And I can tell you Nat, I've had more than 700 years of Bachelor-hood, and I am ready to settle down with you."

"Oh, Nick. I love you too. So, how did Reese get them not to…"

"He made an announcement when we got there to the effect," Nick explained, imitating Reese's voice, "'Listen. I want a clean party. I do not want the headline of the morning paper to Read, 'BACHELOR PARTY FOR LOCAL METO COP, GETS OUT OF HAND. ENTIRE 96TH PRECINCT ARRESTED, FOR LEWD BEHAVOR,' with a picture of us all, being led away in handcuffs, by vice.' And, it was a nice party Nat, but it would have been even better if you were there with me."

"I know, Nick. All through the shower, all I could think about, was I wanted you to be here with me, too."

"Honey, it's getting late, and we do have a big day ahead of us, and we really need to get some sleep, so I will see you tomorrow, at the wedding. And Nat? It has taken me 803 years to find you, and I never thought I would ever met someone as wonderful as you." 

"Yes, I can not wait to be your wife, either, Nick. Oh, and by the way, I heard from Sara and Amy earlier today, and they can make it after all." She replied into the phone, knowing in her heart, Nick would not be surprised by the new, and he somehow arranged it through his many connections.

"What about the spelling bee?" He replied, as a slight grin appeared on his face.

"It was originally supposed to take place in Burlington, but because of a scheduling problem, they moved it to Toronto. It's still taking placed tomorrow, but not until 6:00pm. Their plane will be coming in around noon, and they're going to go straight to the chapel. They will be here for the wedding, but will have to leave the reception a little early, so they can make it to the spelling bee."

"I'm glad they could make it, Nat. I know it means a lot for them to be there for you." 

"Yes, and I'm just sad Janette or LaCroix could not or should I say will not be there for you."

"It's all right, Nat. There is only one person I really want at our wedding, and that is you. See you tomorrow, love."

"Yes, see you tomorrow," She replied as they hung up their phones at the same time.

NICK AND NAT'S WEDDING DAY

The wedding was to take place mid afternoon in the chapel where Nat and her family had attended for many years, and the reception was to take place on the lawn of Commissioner Vetter's estate, which was just the opposite of the way they had originally planned things. With the stance the vampire community had taken about his union with Nat, and the fact he was no longer a part of the community anymore, they were more than happy to change the time of their wedding. It did mean they had to change the wedding announcements and order new ones at a great expense because of the rush order, but Nick didn't mind one bit. In fact, it was more than just all right with Nick. He had dreamed since the night he met her, to marry his Natalie during the day, so he could see what her radiant face looked like in the sunlight. He had seen her face in the sunlight many times since he had crossed back over, but to see that same sight in her wedding dress on their wedding day, was just a dream come true for him, and now it looked like it was about to take place. He was the happiest he had been in his entire life, and also the most nervous, as he was nervously swaying from one side to another at the altar of the chapel, with Reese at his side. Reese placed his hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "Nick, it'll be all right. I went through the same thing when Denise and I got married. Just relax."

"Thanks, Capt." Nick responded, as he glanced around the room, at the many guests who made up the congregation of the church and was pleased to see Rodney Jamison had accepted their invitation. Then he noticed something else; Rodney was looking longingly at Tracy who had just taken her place as one of Nat's maids, at the entrance of the chapel. At that moment, the music began to play and the bridal procession began. It started with the flower girl, Nat's niece Amy, and then the bridal procession began. Nat's best friend Grace was the Maid of Honor, then proceeded with Tracy, her sister-in-law Sara, and then Myra and Jenny Schanke. 

Then, the Bridal march began, and Nick caught a glimpse of Nat, who was being given away by his old captain, Captain Stontree of the 27th precinct. And Nick could not believe his eyes. Nat was absolutely breathtaking, and his heart almost stopped, when he realized just how beautiful she actually was. He had no idea what type of gown she had chosen, but when he saw it, he smiled at her and she smiled back. She was wearing a beautiful old fashioned gown, similar to one a bride from his time might have worn, but showing a little more cleavage than any woman would have dared, during the middle ages. But he wasn't complaining. She could have been wearing a burlap sack, and he would have had the same reaction. She was just the most beautiful creature he believed had ever walked this earth, and he was just so glad, she loved him as much as he loved her.

Nat made her way to the altar to take her place at Nick's side. He smiled broadly at her and removed her veil, then kissed her gently on the lips, and then both of them turned toward the Pastor.

"Dearly beloved," The pastor started, "We are gathered her in the presence of God in his house, to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor finally said at the end of the service. Nick smiled at her, then gave her a kiss so hot, Nat thought it would never end; that was until the pastor started to clear his throat. Nick released his lips from hers and began to blush slightly, as he glanced at their guest. "I now present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Nicholas Brabant Knight," The pastor concluded.

As they were making their way down the aisle and out of the chapel, Nick, with his keen hearing, heard most of the congregation say in a very hushed tone, "It's about time!" Nick began to chuckle, and it was not lost on Nat. 

"What's so funny," Nat whispered. He whispered it into her ear, and she too began to laugh. "Yes," She said, smiling and crying. "It is Nick. It is. I love you." 

He pulled her to him, and said, "Yes, it is Nat, and I love you too." 

At the reception, at the Vetter estate, Nick gave Nat a quick kiss on the lips, then whispered in her ear. "Look over there?" Nat looked in the direction he was referring to, and saw Rodney and Tracy engrossed in conversation. "They seem to really be getting along. Do you think…"

"Well, they do seem to be enjoying each other's company. And anyway," She said smiling, "They are two really nice people, who deserve some happiness in their life." Nick took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it, then put their joined hands to his side and led her over to Tracy and Rodney.

Tracy spotted Nick and Nat first as they were walking towards she and Rodney, and she gleefully said when they made there way in front of them, "Well, congratulations, you two. I want you to know, the entire force said as you left the church, 'It's about time!'"

"Thanks Trace," Nat said. "It really means a lot for you to be here. And you too, Rodney."

"Well, thanks for asking me. It really means a lot that you trust me, despite what Roger did to you."

"It's our way of saying thank you for your help with your brother," Nick and Nat said together.

"It was nothing, really. I didn't have any other choice. He's my brother and I love him, but I could not stand by and let him hurt innocent people. And," He said smiling, "It's not like I had anywhere else to go today. I've only lived in town for a couple of months, and I don't know my way around town, nor know a lot of people yet."

"Well, you know me," Tracy said grinning, "And I would be glad to show you around town. That is, if you bought me dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date," he said grinning.

"I guess I am," Tracy replied, her face turning red with embarrassment. 

Nick and Nat laughed slightly, then their expression became serious, and Nat asked, "Have you been to see Roger?" He shook his head up and down. "How is he?"

He sighed deeply, then responded, "As good as can be expected. He's gone deeper into his delusions..."

"Maybe I should go to see him," Nat interrupted.

"No, that would not be a good idea."

"Why? What's wrong?" Nat asked concerned. 

"I didn't want to tell you this because I do not want you to feel responsible for his condition, because you are not. But, he is convinced you are in love with him, and the two of you are married."

"How are his doctors dealing with that?"

"At the moment, showing him pictures of you and Nick together."

How can that help?" Nick asked.

"Well, he's convinced he and Nat are married and in love, and the doctor's are hoping that bombarding his senses with pictures of you and Nat together now and before they met and your wedding announcement in the paper, just might help snap him out of this delusion."

"Are the doctors sure if I visit him, he will get worse?"

"Yes. He is just beginning to believe what we have been telling him, but if you do visit him, they and I are afraid he would believe we have all been lying to him and you do love him."

"Ok," Nat said as she patted him on the back. "I know how difficult this is for you, and if I, we can do anything, please let us know."

"Well, there is one thing. If it's possible and you wouldn't mind, could I get a few picture of the two of you together, so I can show them to Roger? I don't know if it will help, but if he sees you are really married to Nick, it might help him realize what the doctors and I have been telling him, all along."

Nick and Nat happily posed for the Camera, and Rodney snap away, taking one picture after another of the two of them in different poses, and one Close-up, so as to see their wedding rings on their fingers. When he finally stopped shooting, Nick looked into Nat's eyes, seeing the love in them, and wondering again, how he ever got so lucky to find her. 

"Rodney? Tracy? Enjoy your date, together," Nick said. "And," Nat butted in, "When we get back from our honeymoon, we will want to know, all of the details." 

"Now if you will excuse us," Nick replied, "I believe they are waiting for us, for the wedding dance. Nick led Nat to the area where the small band was playing one of Nat's favorite song: "You've Made Me So Very Happy," by the Three Degrees. As Nick held her close to him and they danced slowly, he whispered in her ear, "Nat, you do make me so very happy." She held her to him, and whispered in his ear, "You do too, Nick. You do, too." 

Nick and Nat had just finished their dance and were holding each other in their arms kissing each other, when Nick caught something out of the corner of his eye; Janette. She was watching the happy couple dancing, and was turning around, about to leave the reception.

"Nat?" He said, whispering into her ear. "Do you mind if I leave you for a few seconds? I just saw Janette, and I really need to say something to her."

"Of course, sweetheart. I understand she is an important part of your past."

He caressed the side of her cheek, then said, "There is no wonder, I love you so much. Not every woman would be so understanding when their new husband wants to speak to a former lover," He replied, as he sighed contently. "I won't be but a minute, love." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, then walked toward Janette.

He caught Janette right before she left. "Janette?" She turned around to look at him, and he could see the red streaks running down her cheeks, a sign that she had been crying, something he had never seen her do, in all the years he had known her. "I'm really glad you came. It means a lot to me."

"I just had to see you one more time, before…"

"Before what?"

"I'm leaving with LaCroix, tonight. For good, this time. I am just glad you are happy. I had to see for myself, that you are really happy with your Natalie, and I see that you are. Even when you and I were together, living as man and wife, you were not really happy. I know why now. Because you had not met the person, the woman you were meant to be with. Natalie."

"Janette, you and I both know, we loved each other, but we were never in love."

"Maybe just a little Nichola, but I do know you love Natalie, as much as I loved Robert."

"I think you're right. But please, do not stay a stranger. Whether you or I like it or not, we are brother and sister, children of LaCroix, and you are welcome in our home. If you need anything, you know where to find me; our door is always open to you. And tell LaCroix it is open to him as well, as long as he behaves himself." They hugged each other for a brief second and then she disappeared. 

As Nick was walking back to Nat, Janette was flying above then, blood tears still streaming down her face. "Good-by Nichola, my brother. We will not see each other again."

Nat met Nick halfway, and hugged him hard, then whispered, "What did she want? To try to convince you to come back with them?"

"No," he said smiling from ear to ear. "She said she came to make sure I was truly happy."

"And did she?"

"Of course, Nat. She can see, anyone can see, I love you and how happy you make me. And, she came to tell me one more thing."

"OH?" she said skeptically.

"She said she came to say good-by. She and LaCroix are leaving tonight, for good. And, I got the impression, I will never see her again."

"And you're upset you will never see someone who has been a big part of your life for so long."

"No, Nat. I am not upset because she is leaving. It was inevitable, because I am not one of them anymore. I will miss her of course, but my life is where I want it to be. With you. Today I leave my old life behind, because today is the start of a new life, my new life with you. I'm putting my torrid past behind me, and from this day forward, concentrating on the best years of my life."

"And when exactly did those years start?" She said smiling. 

"The night I met you, Nat. The night I met you," He said emotionally. "The life I was meant to lead, started that very night. There is no turning back just going forward with you at my side, and the wonderful memories we will make together." She kissed him on the lips, as they walked back to the guests.

It surprised everyone there, especially Commissioner Vetter how much Rodney and Tracy were enjoying each other's company. And, when Tracy caught the bouquet and Rodney caught the garter, it was apparent to everyone there, Tracy might have just found her man.

Nick and Nat hugged each other, cheek to cheek, smiling at the new couple. When they got back from their honeymoon, Nat knew in her heart, Tracy would have a lot to tell her about her first date with Rodney Jamison. 

Nick saw her face, and knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing, himself. Nat hugged him hard, as they held each other tightly, looking at their many quests. It was indeed the start of a new beginning for Natalie and Nick both.And perhaps, a new beginning for Tracy and Rodney, Too. 

THE END


End file.
